Watashi no ken to anata no ya
by the true greenjacket
Summary: <html><head></head>Las idols no pueden tener pareja. Enamorarse de una idol es una tragedia. Esas son las reglas. Pero siempre habrá alguien dispuesto a ir más allá de las reglas y convertirse en leyenda.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Watashi no ken to anata no ya

La flecha salió disparada del arco y surcó elegantemente el aire produciendo un sutil zumbido, para instantes después ir a clavarse justo en el centro del blanco designado, no sin antes levantarse un poco debido a la inercia con la que iba.

Había sido esa una ejecución perfecta, con una secuencia de movimientos llena de gracia y armonía, la forma de sostener el yumi, la firmeza y naturalidad de las posturas, la forma en la que la hakama se sacudía en cada movimiento. En cualquier otra circunstancia el ambiente se hubiera llenado de aplausos y vítores, pero en esta ocasión los presentes solo declararon su aprobación con un leve asentimiento apenas perceptible. Y el silencio en el dojo era tal que se podía escuchar claramente la tela de la ropa al plegarse en dobleces. El grupo de ancianos maestros era como un conjunto de buda de piedra que apenas salía de su contemplativa inmutabilidad para dar a entender las cosas más estrictamente necesarias.

El ambiente era rígido y ceremonial, todos los representantes de las diversas ramas del clan familiar vestían de manera pulcra e impecable los atuendos tradicionales, mientras contemplaban sentados en el tatami unos y de pié otros. Cualquiera que entrase de manera fortuita allí, se sentiría extrañamente transportado al Bakumatsu o incluso a antes de eso.

Todo estaba rodeado de caras inexpresivas y severas Lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí era demasiado importante como para que cualquiera de los presentes alterara el ambiente dejando salir algún sentimiento o expresión inapropiada. Solo gestos, señas y monosílabos se usaban para entenderse entre los presentes. No solo era el ambiente ceremonial, había allí muchas cosas que ocultar; todo un entramado de rencillas y rencores de hacía ya varias generaciones surgían de repente en aquella reunión de las diversas ramas del clan familiar. En épocas pasadas estas cosas se resolvían con la espada, pero ahora era diferente.

Pero aparte de odios, resentimientos y rivalidades rancias. Había allí alguien que levantaba una auténtica muralla en su rostro para ocultar otra clase de sentimientos.

Sonoda Kenzaburo el Hijo mayor de la actual cabeza del clan, se hallaba sentado sobre un cojín a la derecha de su padre a la usanza de los nobles japoneses, mientras ponía todo su empeño en mantener sobre su rostro la mirada dura y severa que había aprendido de su padre, en una postura que ni siquiera delataba los movimientos de su respiración.

Pero su corazón bullía de pasión. La recatada belleza de la virtuosa Kyudoka que acababa de hacer su demostración ante todos los presentes, le había arrebatado la calma. El impecable kyudogi que ella vestía, no delataba sus formas, pero sí realzaba su silueta esbelta y su porte elegante. La brisa hacía que su larga cabellera ondeara cual bandera de manera cautivadora Y aunque su rostro, como el de todos los presentes, fuera una dura máscara inexpresiva, aquellos brillantes ojos color miel de alguna forma lo herían muy profundamente en el pecho.

Todo en ella, le resultaba sumamente conmovedor.

"Ha pasado el tiempo. Ya no la veo como mi pequeña prima" pensó él mientras meditaba sobre los turbulentos sentimientos que le había originado aquel encuentro.

Hacía varios años, cuando apenas eran unos niños. Vivían muy cerca el uno del otro y se veían casi todos los días, él todavía podía recordar como ella siempre llegaba llorando por algo y él la aleccionaba acerca de "ser fuerte" de concentrarse en el entrenamiento para llegar a tener un gran carácter capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier circunstancia. Era obvio que ambos apenas eran unos niños y no entendían nada de aquello, pero de alguna manera eso los unía, después de eso, él le acariciaba la coronilla cariñosamente y se iban a pedirle golosinas a la abuela, que las compraba de una tienda de las cercanías llamada "Homura" porque "ahí hacían dulces como los de antes" fueron días de recuerdos felices y entrañables. Pero entonces sucedió, que su padre fue designado como sucesor y pasó a ser la cabeza del clan, cambiando su humilde domicilio, por el de la vieja mansión en las afueras de la ciudad destinada a las más altas jerarquías de la familia desde hacía ya varios siglos.

Él no paraba de cuestionarse la naturaleza de aquellos sentimientos que tanto le llenaban de inquietud. Tras preocuparse por estar perdiendo el enfoque y que eso pudiera afectar su entrenamiento, Llegó a pensar que podría tratarse de algo natural a su edad. Quizás era hora de ir pensando en su futuro y ya iba siendo la hora de elegir a quién debía desposar para continuar con el legado de la familia. En un principio parecería que era un tanto apresurado pensar en semejantes cosas tan de repente, pero tenía que tomar en cuenta que su padre se había casado con su madre, más o menos cuando ella tenía la misma edad que su prima debía tener en la actualidad.

Quizás si hablase con sus padres ellos podrían llegar a concertar un o'miai con la familia de ella. Llegó a ilusionarse por unos instantes con aquella idea, pero tras dar un vistazo a su alrededor y sentir la tensión en el ambiente, se dio cuenta que aquello podría ser muy mala idea. En un o'miai primarían los intereses de la familia, por lo que podrían terminar arreglando un enlace entre él y alguna otra mujer con miras a la conveniencia económica o incluso para aliviar rencillas con las familias que no quedaron conformes con la elección de su padre como la cabeza del clan.

Si quería acercarse a ella, tendría que hacerlo por sí mismo.

Y tendría que hacerlo pronto, él no iba a ser el único que se fijara en su virtud y su belleza.

Esos pensamientos lo ponían cada vez más ansioso, hubo quien lo notó un poco distraído.

Entonces él notó como su prima y varios de sus familiares más cercanos se preparaban para marcharse. Aquello era un acto un tanto descortés ya que aún quedaban por exhibirse las demostraciones de música y teatro, pero también era cierto que la familia de su prima, llevaba una vida a la usanza de la modernidad y que eso les implicaba una serie de deberes y compromisos para cosas como el trabajo y la educación a los que estaban obligados y el resto de la familia (con muchos miembros en similares circunstancias) se mostró comprensiva acerca de ello y les permitieron irse marchando.

Ella se iba y quién sabe cuando tendría oportunidad de volver a verla nuevamente. Él sintió de súbito como la ansiedad se apoderaba de su pecho, tenía que hablarle, tenía que al menos poder verla a los ojos y escuchar su voz en al menos una ocasión. Sabía que aún era demasiado pronto como para hablarle acerca de sus sentimientos, pero al menos tenía que hablar un poco con ella, aunque fueran un par de palabras, aunque fuera para hacerse una idea de que podría pensar ella acerca de él.

Durante el breve receso entre una Exhibición y la siguiente, él dirigió una reverencia a modo de excusa ante su padre y cuando este la hubo correspondido con un asentimiento, él se levantó y fue presuroso hacia la salida del dojo por donde su prima, ya vestida con un atuendo moderno de estilo occidental, junto con sus padres y otros de sus familiares, se encaminaban hacia el pórtico que conducía a la salida de la mansión.

Andando a prisa les dio alcance, cuando aquellos que se marchaban notaron que el mismísimo hijo de la cabeza del clan se dirigía en dirección a ellos, todos voltearon a verlo, incluso ella, que lo vio a él con una mirada un tanto distinta a la gélida mirada que había tenido durante aquél día en la mansión, un tanto más nerviosa, un tanto más tímida. Lo cierto es que todos lo miraban a él de esa manera, en estos momentos él era una persona en una posición muy importante. Ella estaba a solo unos metros de él, él sintió como de pronto se le atragantaban las palabras en la garganta, no pudo decir nada, ni siquiera logró sostener la mirada en dirección a ella por más de un segundo. Todos lo estaban mirando y él sintió que se derrumbaba por dentro... Solo hizo una venia a modo de despedida a todos y estos correspondieron con cortesía, para luego marcharse y perderse de vista.

Él solo se quedó mirando en la dirección por la que se fueron y pasó allí un buen rato mientras el atardecer iba tiñendo el cielo y las nubes de tonos ocre y naranja, un viento frío comenzaba a soplar en las montañas haciendo que las hojas de los árboles se sacudieran temerosas, a lo lejos el graznido de los cuervos y su ecos acompasaban el silencio. Se sintió derrotado… muy derrotado.

Regresó a su lugar, se disculpó por su ausencia y siguió contemplando las diversas exhibiciones de artes tradicionales, música Sankyoku, Noh, Bunrakko... hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando se dieron por terminados los actos ceremoniales de ese día y los presentes fueron invitados a cenar, para luego tomar un baño en los onsen de la mansión.

Él se desnudó y aseó su cuerpo meticulosamente, incluso tomar un baño era parte importante de su riguroso entrenamiento. Conocer y estar en pleno contacto con cada parte de su cuerpo. Hubiera querido practicar Katas y tener un par de combates antes de irse a dormir, pero con todos los invitados en la mansión esa noche eso no iba a ser posible. Las clases en el dojo se habían aplazado porque en los eventos ceremoniales solo había lugar para miembros del clan familiar.

Mientras salía de los baños para ir a sumergirse en los estanques al aire libre, pudo ver como varios de los muchachos Jóvenes pertenecientes a las familias que fueron invitadas a la exhibición ceremonial de artes tradicionales del clan Sonoda, se juntaban en un rincón para sacar sus dispositivos móviles y una que otra computadora laptop y quedarse contemplando aquel mar de pantallas que iluminaban sus rostros pasmados con aquella luz mortecina azulada.

Eso a él le pareció de muy mal gusto, la mansión era vieja, era austera, pero muy bien cuidada y los paisajes que la rodeaban eran sumamente bellos de contemplar, también había caligrafías preciosas adornando las paredes y en la biblioteca se hallaban documentos únicos e invaluables. ¡Tantos tesoros juntos! como para desperdiciar el breve tiempo que pasarían en la mansión contemplando aquellos artilugios y sus luces de colores chillones y ruidos desagradables.

Aunque también se dio cuenta que parte de su molestia, se debía al hecho de sentirse excluido, él no poseía ningún artefacto semejante. En la mansión, ni siquiera había un aparato de televisión. Tenía algunos recuerdos borrosos acerca de haberla visto cuando niño en casa de alguno de sus familiares y hasta haber visto como jugaban con un aparato que conectaban al televisor con una serie de cables y hacía aparecer figuras en la pantalla que controlaban pulsando botones en otros artilugios también conectados por cables al primer aparato, pero eso había sido hacía mucho tiempo.  
>Aquellos Jóvenes, pese a no verse ni tratarse con frecuencia, parecían estar charlando y compartiendo alegremente. Él los observaba de lejos… No tenía ninguna excusa para intervenir en sus conversaciones. Sorpresivamente cayó en cuenta que era una situación parecida a la de la tarde cuando intentó hablar con su prima. Su garganta estaba seca y de ella no salían palabras, no sabía cómo hablarles, no sabía que decir.<p>

Se dio cuenta no tenía amigos de su edad.

Nunca se había sentido solo. Estaban todos sus alumnos y compañeros en el dojo, No hablaban mucho, pero se entendían bastante bien. Todos se expresaban muy fluidamente en el lenguaje del bokken, el shinai y la naginata. El bushido unía los corazones de la gente como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

Pero no todo el mundo estaba en el Bushido.

La gente con la que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el dojo, eran en su mayoría hombres de edad madura, entre los cincuenta y sesenta años o más. Había algunos más jóvenes, pero el menor de ellos tenía casi treinta años.

Las mujeres que conocía, aparte de su madre eran también bastante mayores, las mujeres que ayudaban con los quehaceres de la mansión eran todas unas venerables ancianas de pelo cano. No solía tratar con muchachas de la edad de su prima.

Mientras contemplaba el cielo estrellado matizado con algunas nubes de formas alargadas, se dio cuenta que tenía un problema y más ahora que su corazón le impulsaba a intentar acercarse a su prima, ese problema se convertía en algo grande y serio...

Pero mientras que en su fuero interno se llenaba de preocupaciones y ansiedades, el silencio de la noche en las afueras de la mansión era llenado con el incesante murmullo de la conversación que sostenían aquellos jóvenes que se bañaban con él en la alberca.

-Ah! por fin pude revisar mi Face y actualizar los estados… creí que me volvería loco-  
>-Seee estar todo el día desconectado saca de quicio a cualquiera-<br>-Pero conectarse tiene sus pros y sus contras… a veces uno "entra" y el panorama de las noticias es bien deprimente...-  
>-Ni falta hace que lo menciones ¿ya viste lo que pusieron en el BBS de chan? con lo del incendio en la Ch-con de hace poco, las autoridades se han mosqueado y es probable que nunca vuelva a haber Ch-con...-<br>-Me temo que si las cosas siguen así, termine afectando otros eventos, como la eroge expo, o hasta el comic market...-  
>-Ni lo menciones que es de mal augurio...-<br>-Bueno... para cambiar de tema ¿Que tal ha estado la exhibición?-  
>-Pues... lo mismo de siempre, todo el mundo dando su máximo esfuerzo por conservar y perfeccionar las artes tradicionales del Japón y blablabla...-<br>-No me refería a eso, eso ya lo sabemos. Me refiero a ¿Que les parecieron las chicas que asistieron esta vez? yo no esperaba ver nada interesante… pero hubo un par de bellezas que me sorprendieron por ahí.-  
>-Ciertamente algunas de las chicas que vinieron de provincia están de muy buen ver...-<br>-yo conocía a un par de ellas de antes… pero en solo un par de años han "crecido" bastante...-  
>-Chise chan y Aika chan son un par de dulzuras ¡Nyaaaaa!-<br>-Okitsu san ya tiene 28 años, pero cada vez está más hermosa, que suerte el que se case con ella...-  
>-¿porqué el onsen de las chicas tiene que estar al otro lado de esta enorme mansión?-<br>-Supongo que para evitar a mirones pervertidos como tú-  
>-¡Ja jajaja!-<br>-Esa otra chica también tiene un gran atractivo.-  
>-¿A quién te refieres?-<br>-No recuerdo su nombre en este momento… Ella… La que vive aquí en Tokyo… La que es "sukuro aidoru"-  
>-¿Sukuro aidoru?-<br>-Sí… ¿No la han visto? Aparece en varios PV´s y su grupo hasta estuvo cerca de participar en el "rabu raibu"-  
>-Valla no lo sabía, en mi ciudad hay muy poco aidoru, se sabe más que todo de aidoru profesionales por la televisión y lo que se escucha en la radio.-<br>-Bueno… Ella se está volviendo muy popular, tiene una gran voz y se dice que escribe las letras del grupo. Incluso tuve la tentación de pedirle un autógrafo y que se hiciese una foto conmigo… pero con los ancianos maestros observándonos todo el tiempo, no me atreví-  
>-Es cierto… También es una lástima que ella se haya ido tan pronto-<p>

Él se llevó de pronto un repentino sobresalto ¡Estaban hablando de ella!

-0-


	2. Chapter 2

Miki encendió una vela en aquella habitación a obscuras. Era la última de una fila de velas que con su suave luz amarillenta creaban un oasis de luz y penumbras.  
>No había nada más que hacer, había llegado el momento.<br>Lo había intentado dos o tres veces antes, pero el miedo lo había hecho echarse para atrás en el último momento. Pero ahora era diferente, ya no se trataba solo de tristeza o angustia, Ahora; se sentía realmente cansado.  
>Cansado de despertarse todos los días sin ningún motivo especial para levantarse de la cama, cansado de forzarse a sí mismo a vivir y sentirse ridículo, ir a la escuela, intentar estudiar o fingir hacerlo, evitar las golpizas de los abusivos, deprimirse por no tener las cosas que los demás podían tener, salir de la escuela a vagar por la calle sin rumbo fijo hasta que el hambre lo hacía volver a casa, donde no siempre había algo de comer, cansado de llegar a una casa en donde ni siquiera podía hablar con sus padres de lo cansados que llegaban de sus trabajos, cansado de irse a dormir sabiendo que nada iba a cambiar cuando se despertara al día siguiente.<p>

Había pasado un par de semanas sellando cada orificio de la habitación con plastilina y pastas que iba encontrando en el salón de arte, recorriendo cada pared, cada rincón de la ventana, pasando una buena cantidad de tiempo revisando el techo y por último la puerta y el marco de esta. Hasta asegurarse de que el cuarto estaba herméticamente cerrado.

Las velas y su propia respiración consumirían el oxigeno de la habitación en cuestión de minutos, el sueño se iría apoderando de él poco a poco y estaría profundamente dormido cuando la falta de oxígeno en el cerebro le produjera la muerte.

Se echó en el suelo sobre unos cartones y recostó la cabeza en una almohada que había traído, entre más cómodo estuviese más pronto se quedaría dormido. Pero dado que esta era su última "siesta" pensó en hacer de esta algo especial.

Estirando la mano, alcanzó su mochila y de ella sacó un cuaderno, lo abrió por la mitad y comenzó a observar las páginas, en las que había fotografías recortadas y pegadas. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

"MI musa, con solo mirar tus ojos vivos y brillantes me llevas a un ensueño más allá del infinito. Me haces feliz, tu rostro es mi cielo y tu sonrisa es mi sol. Poder conocerte ha sido la mayor alegría en esta vida tan miserable por la que he tenido que pasar. Sé que es tonto pero, a veces pienso en cómo sería si pudiéramos estar juntos… Sí, puedo verlo claramente, iría todos los días al frente de Otonokizaka para acompañarte al salir de la escuela, caminaríamos juntos por la calle muy cerca el uno del otro, conversaríamos y reiríamos juntos mientras contemplamos la ciudad y como va atardeciendo. Al llegar a tu casa, ninguno querría despedirse del otro, nos quedaríamos viendo a los ojos un momento largo y luego con una sonrisa traviesa, me invitarías a pasar, yo accedería apenado y tú me tomarías de la manga del uniforme para animarme a entrar. Adentro me invitarías un delicioso té preparado por ti misma, Yo preguntaría mientras lo bebo el porqué del silencio en la casa y tú me confesarías sonrojada que tus padres no se encuentran. Yo escupiría un sorbo de té abochornado, pero tú solo sonreirías, me mirarías directo a los ojos y te irías acercando lentamente hacia mí, tomarías mi rostro por las mejillas y acercarías el tuyo cada vez más y más, para llegar a posar tus labios sobre los míos y fundirnos en un tierno beso mientras yo te abrazo por la cintura, el beso se iría haciendo más intenso… Yo te iría acariciando, en un momento dado te sobresaltarías y te apartarías de mí. Yo preguntaría que he hecho mal y tú dirías que no ha sido nada, pero que preferirías que continuáramos en un lugar más cómodo. Me llevarías a tu habitación, allí me irías mostrando lentamente los tesoros de tu tierno y delicado cuerpo, Yo me iría quitando la ropa y cuando ya no hubiera barreras entre nosotros, nos abrazaríamos y continuaríamos con el beso que habíamos dejado pendiente en la sala, dando rienda suelta a nuestras pasiones, nos uniríamos como lo hacen los amantes, el sonido de tu respiración agitada se uniría al de mis gemidos mientras mutuamente contemplamos nuestros rostros sonrojados, tus pechos se sacudirían de arriba a abajo siendo el ritmo de nuestra danza amatoria, mientras las sensaciones que llenan nuestros cuerpos se van haciendo más intensas hasta el punto en el que…"

Miki contempló entre penumbras su mano embadurnada de su propia porquería, eso era a lo máximo que un perdedorazo de mierda como él podría llegar a aspirar en la vida y deseó morirse más que nunca. Estaba en una situación sumamente vergonzosa, pero probablemente para cuando alguien encontrara su cadáver, ya todo estaría tan descompuesto que aquello no se notaría.

Sintió como el trance se lo llevaba, estaba cayendo en la inconsciencia, su respiración era agitada, pero no tanto por lo que acababa de hacer, como por el hecho de que se estaba quedando sin aire, tomaba intensas bocanadas de aire, que resultaban insuficientes. Se dio cuenta que las cosas no estaban saliendo como había planeado.

La sensación no era para nada lo plácida y tranquila que se imaginó, se estaba asfixiando y su cuerpo luchaba desesperadamente por arrancarle las últimas moléculas de oxígeno al aire. Llegó a sentir terror, pensó en dar marcha atrás… pero era ya demasiado tarde.

Estaba desfalleciendo y a punto de quedar inconsciente, no pudo gritar, no pudo levantarse. Las velas al quedarse sin oxigeno se fueron apagando una a una hasta que todo fue devorado por las tinieblas.

-0-


	3. Chapter 3

Tomoya Encontró la puerta cerrada con seguro por dentro, No había tiempo para delicadezas y le dio una fuerte patada a la puerta, que se abrió de par en par.

-¡SÍ! ¡ES PERFECTO!- Exclamó Tomoya al comprobar que la habitación era lo suficientemente grande.

-¡¿Que?!- Intentó Pronunciar Miki entre jadeos ansiosos y un desesperado forcejeo consigo mismo para limpiarse la mano con el forro del blazer y poner en orden su bragueta.

-Apesta un poco… pero si dejamos las ventanas abiertas...- Dijo Tomoya que avanzó en la habitación a obscuras y llegó hasta la ventana que abrió de un tirón.

El viento y la luz del sol entraron violentamente e hirieron sin piedad los enrojecidos ojos de Miki.

-¡AAAAAAAAHG NOOOOOOOO!- Exclamó Miki en un alarido de agonía.

Mientras Miki se retorcía de dolor, Algo en el suelo llamó la atención de Tomoya.

-¡Ajá! ¿Conque te gusta Minami Kotori de Muse eh?- Dijo Tomoya con sorna mientras pasaba las páginas del cuaderno que había tomado del suelo, contemplando el collage dedicado a la School Idol. Era un interesante compendio de imágenes de diversos orígenes, imágenes de internet, recortes de flyers anunciando presentaciones en vivo, fotos casuales tomadas a hurtadillas…

...Un trabajo digno de un psicópata desquiciado.

-¡Noooo! ¡No lo veas! ¡No lo veas!- Suplicó Miki con la cara roja y deshaciéndose en un torrente de lágrimas.

-Bien… entonces tú serás mi vicepresidente. Gusto en conocerte, soy Noori Tomoya de tercer año- Se presentó Tomoya.

-¿Qué? ¿Vicepresidente? ¿Vicepresidente de qué?- Preguntó desconcertado Miki mientras trataba de enjugarse las lágrimas.

-¿Cómo que "vicepresidente de que"? pues del: ¡CLUB DE IDOL OTAKU DE LA PREPARATORIA SUR!- Exclamó Tomoya exultante. -Aunque tendremos que ponerle un nombre distinto para presentar la solicitud ante el consejo estudiantil… algo como "club de estudio de la música contemporánea" o algo así...- Añadió Tomoya.

Miki se quedó desconcertado observándolo ¿de qué demonios estaba hablando este loco?

-¡Nada de eso! este salón será para los "brotha" del nuevo club de B-Style de la preparatoria sur. Así que vallan sacando sus blancos traseros de aquí- Irrumpió un estudiante con notoria fisonomía asiática, pero pasado de kilos y con un notorio bronceado en su piel. Lucía numerosos adornos de bisutería y un peinado de trencillas "rasta" e Iba acompañado de otros dos estudiantes de indumentaria similar.

-Busquen otro lugar para jugar a que son afroamericanos, ¡esto ya es "territorio idol"!- Respondió Tomoya encarando a los intrusos.

-Pues si no se quieren marchar… los marchamos nosotros- Respondió otro miembro del trío con un ademán amenazante.

-Atrévanse y les dejaré la cara tan negra que no necesitarán bronceado para hacer B-style- Contestó Tomoya poniendo los puños en alto.

Ante la situación, varios estudiantes que pasaban por allí comenzaron a amontonarse para ver la inminente pelea, al ver esto uno de los profesores se acercó para inspeccionar. Miki que aún estaba tratando de incorporar el aire a sus pulmones, se interpuso al ver que la situación se estaba saliendo de control.

-¡Esperen! ¿No podemos resolver esto de otra manera? tal vez… con un duelo de cartas intercambiables, o una lucha de trompos… o quizás haciendo pelear a nuestras mascotas virtuales...- Intentó proponer Miki.

-¿Acaso crees que estamos en la escuela primaria? ¡ESTO ES LA PREPARATORIA SUR!- Le espetó el profesor a Miki en tono de reprimenda, para luego sacar un par de banderillas, una roja y otra blanca y luego anunciar a todos los presentes:  
>-Combate por el derecho de uso de la sala 73C del tercer piso del edificio 4:<p>

Iza jinjouni...

¡SHOBU!-

Tomoya tenía la situación medida desde un principio, en realidad solo uno de ellos estaba en la habitación, los otros dos apenas estaban tras el marco de la puerta y al estar pasaditos de Kilos, se obstruyeron al tratar de entrar.

-¡First Atack!- Sentenció el profesor alzando la bandera blanca, señalando punto para Tomoya al conectar exitosamente un derechazo contra el estómago de su oponente.

Pero era demasiado pronto como para alegrarse, el líder de los B-stylers, si bien encajó un buen golpe, también aprovechó para medir la velocidad y la fuerza de los movimientos de Tomoya quién no la tuvo fácil para volver a conectar otro golpe y empezó a tener dificultades para moverse entre todas las cosas que había tiradas en el suelo de aquella habitación y esquivar los golpes que le lanzaban.

Miki observaba desde un rincón lo que estaba ocurriendo, preguntándose si acaso él también estaba involucrado en eso.

"No. Esto no tiene que ver nada conmigo, este sujeto solo entró en la sala y yo… yo..."

Los otros dos B-stylers aprovecharon que Tomoya estaba ocupado para entrar en la sala. No tuvieron dificultades para ir acorralando a su oponente y dejarlo sin margen de movimiento en la pequeña habitación. Bastaron unos instantes para que Tomoya estuviera recibiendo una andanada de golpes desde todas direcciones, sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlos.

"No es mi asunto… Yo estaba aquí y este tipo solo entró y..."

Existía la opción de rendirse, o salir corriendo. Pero Tomoya se sostenía en su sitio con una gran determinación, a pesar de no llegar a cubrirse de todos los golpes que le lanzaban.

-28…29… Hits 30, 31, 32!- Iba contando el profesor marcando los golpes con movimientos de la banderilla roja.

"¿Que está haciendo ese idiota? ¿Piensa hacerse matar?"

Entonces Miki se dio cuenta que Tomoya mantenía su posición, porque había algo en medio de sus pies… algo que si se movía de donde estaba, sería pisoteado en medio de la pelea y hecho trizas...

"Mi cuaderno..."

- ¡-C -C -C -C Combo Breaker! - voceó el profesor agitando la banderilla blanca y acompañando el grito del público sorprendido de la inesperada maniobra que acababan de ver.

Dos de los B-stylers trastabillaron y casi cayeron al suelo al recibir inesperadamente una potente embestida de carga por parte de Miki, que hasta hace unos momentos estaba temblando en un rincón.  
>La inesperada maniobra provocó un breve momento de pausa en la acción que ambos bandos aprovecharon para re calibrar su estrategia.<p>

"¿Acaso no es este el pelele de segundo año que siempre huye de las peleas?"

Tomoya observó a Miki y sonrió discretamente, por su parte Miki se apresuró a recoger su cuaderno y meterlo dentro del bolsillo interior del blazer del uniforme, para a continuación cubrirse la cara y el pecho con los antebrazos ante la andanada de golpes que se le vino encima.

Seguía siendo una complicada situación de tres contra dos, pero a pesar de que Miki se limitó a cubrirle la espada a Tomoya, este tuvo una importante mejora en su margen de acción que le permitió defenderse y contraatacar.  
>El líder de los B-stylers quería acabar pronto con el asunto, derrotar a este par de inútiles les estaba costando más trabajo del que pensaban, esto podría llegar a afectar su reputación y la reputación en la preparatoria sur… era asunto de vida o muerte.<p>

Miki sintió que después de todo, este resultó siendo uno de esos días de mierda en los que todo le salía mal y terminaría llegando a casa lleno de golpes y con la moral por el suelo, los puñetazos y las patadas le golpeaban como una lluvia fría de otoño, no había escapatoria, no había esperanza ¿porqué se mantenía en pié? ¿Por qué se había empecinado en cubrir la espalda de aquel sujeto?

-Ahora!- Exclamó Tomoya al tiempo que le encajaba un puñetazo al rostro del líder de los B-stylers, para luego encadenarlo con gancho de izquierda directo a la quijada seguido de un cruzado con la derecha para con la misma derecha darle un revés al otro lado. El Líder de los B-stylers por instinto se cubrió la cara, lo cual fue un grave error porque Tomoya no se cortó un instante en continuar su combinación con una serie de rodillazos en el estómago de su oponente, intercalando uno que otro codazo para evitar que pudiese recuperarse o cambiar de posición. Tras una breve pausa, Tomoya lo remató con un manotazo en la frente que hizo que la cabeza de su rival se estampara con la pared que tenía detrás

-¡Monster COMBOOOO!- Exclamó el profesor enardecido de la emoción de contemplar aquella maniobra.

Miki notó que los golpes contra él cesaron, atisbó por los ojos entreabiertos y se encontró con el Líder de los B-stylers cayendo de cara al suelo y dejando una notoria salpicadura de sangre en el suelo. Tomoya no perdió el tiempo y arremetió contra los otros dos B-stylers que al ver caer a su líder de semejante forma se quedaron helados. Tras un breve intercambio de golpes, los B-stylers decidieron no arriesgarse más y hacer la señal de rendirse, no sabían si tendrían que pelear en algún otro momento de día y prefirieron ahorrar fuerzas.

-¡Victory!- Anunció parcamente el profesor, que hubiera preferido un par de rounds mas para esta pelea de novatos. Tomoya le pasó un papel un tanto maltratado que llevaba consigo y el profesor aceptó firmarlo.

-¿ya terminó? ¿Puedo irme?- Se atrevió a preguntar Miki.  
>-No. Ahora viene lo difícil- solo tenemos diez minutos para llegar hasta la oficina del consejo estudiantil a presentar la solicitud de reconocimiento del club-<p>

"¿Todavía sigue con lo del club?" Se preguntó Miki para sus adentros, de ningún modo pensaba seguirle la corriente al tonto ese con esa idea. Ya había recibido demasiados golpes y podría considerarse que ya le había devuelto el favor por lo del cuaderno.

Salieron al pasillo por en medio del montón de estudiantes que seguían contemplando sin muchas ganas de regresar a sus respectivos salones, Tomoya empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida para ir al edificio en donde se encontraba la oficina del consejo estudiantil, Miki fue en la misma dirección sin muchas ganas mientras pensaba en alguna excusa para zafarse del molesto sujeto de tercer año.

Frente a ellos aparecieron dos muchachos bastante altos, que por encima de la manga derecha de sus uniformes, lucían la banda que les confería su autoridad como delegados de clase.

-Noori y Tsukasa… se les ordena que regresen inmediatamente a sus clases- Sentenció firmemente el mayor de los dos delegados de clase.

-Estamos haciendo una diligencia formal ante el consejo estudiantil- Se justificó Tomoya.

-Eso pueden hacerlo en los horarios designados para tales fines. En este momento deberían estar en sus respectivas clases- Repuso el menor de los delegados de clase.

Miki miraba para ambos lados desconcertado, Lo que menos quería era meterse en más problemas, pero estaba consciente de que se había saltado la clase. Esto no debería estar pasando, según lo planeado ¡se supone que ya debería estar muerto!

-¡Solicito autorización para ausentarme de clase!- Exclamó Tomoya desafiante, a lo que los delegados de clase respondieron alzando los puños y poniéndose en guardia.

-¡Solicitud en proceso!- respondieron los delegados de clase abalanzándose contra los dos infractores.

Miki no entendió porqué se lanzó junto a Tomoya a enfrentarse a los delegados de clase, aún le dolían los golpes que había recibido en la pelea anterior, aún le zumbaban los oídos y le costaba enfocar la vista. Pero aún así, en ningún momento se le ocurrió volver atrás para correr a su salón y sentarse en su puesto, como perfectamente pudo haber hecho. Quizás era que se movía por inercia, como su baja autoestima le hacía comportarse la mayoría del tiempo, quizás estaba tan desesperado que deseaba morirse, así fuera de la manera "difícil"

Tomoya cruzó puños con su delegado de clase y se sintió avasallado por el poderío de este, Un rival mucho más formidable incluso que los tres B-stylers juntos. Intercambiaron un par de puñetazos y luego retrocedieron un poco.

-Noori Kun… veo que has mejorado en tus técnicas- Dijo el delegado de clase reconociendo la tesitura de su oponente.

-Es que… Hay una chica a la que quiero impresionar- Confesó Tomoya con una misteriosa sonrisa en el rostro que desconcertó a todos los demás que se detuvieron por un momento. ¿El Idol otaku mas asqueroso de toda la Preparatoria estaba tras una chica? No. Esa sonrisita era de algo mas ¿sería posible que estuviera saliendo con una chica?  
>Un ligero gesto de disgusto se dibujó en el rostro del delegado de clase que arremetió con mayor ímpetu contra Tomoya.<p>

Mientras tanto, Miki hacía lo que podía por evitar ser golpeado, su delegado de clase era de segundo año al igual que él, y por lo tanto no tan fuerte como el de Tomoya, pero aún así estaba muy por encima de sus capacidades. En realidad, casi cualquiera de la preparatoria sur estaría por encima de sus capacidades, Miki era bajito, flacuchento, algo pálido y no muy espabilado. Había sobrevivido al primer año y lo que llevaba del segundo en la preparatoria sur, a base de mantener el perfil lo más bajo posible, sacar unas calificaciones promedio que ni le acarrearan castigos, ni le otorgaran premios que lo colocaran en la mira de los demás (aunque sabía que si se esforzara un poco más podría llegar sacar mejores notas, ni le era conveniente ni encontraba la motivación para llegar a hacer ese esfuerzo) eso y haberse convertido en un experto a la hora de buscar escondrijos donde atrincherarse para evitar peleas, lo habían mantenido de una pieza hasta el momento.

Aunque ya tenía suficiente de que preocuparse con su propia pelea, Miki no podía evitar atisbar por unos instantes a la pelea que sostenía Tomoya. Las cosas no se veían muy bien. Tomoya atacaba valientemente y se defendía con fiereza, pero su delegado de clase era la clase de sujeto que se tomaba las clases del club de Karate en serio, evitaba las embestidas de Tomoya con desplazamientos precisos y eficientes, para luego aprovechar las aberturas en la guardia de su oponente y zurrarle unas collejas que lo dejaban tonto, en un ciclo que se repetía una y otra vez, dejando a Tomoya en completo ridículo.

"Un ciclo… Como un ciclo en un bucle de código de programación"

Miki recibió una patada en un costado, entre el dolor y la conmoción se preguntó si su situación era parecida. Más bien no, Miki no se atrevía a atacar, si lo intentaba, se quedaría vendido y a merced de lo que quisiera hacerle su delegado de clase. Su ciclo era más bien de recibir y aguantar, recibir y aguantar.

El rostro del delegado de clase de segundo se conmocionó y se fue deformando mientras la saliva iba saliendo salpicada de su boca, luego su cabeza giró un poco y trastabilló sobre sus pies pero sin llegar a caerse.

Luego fue como si el tiempo se detuviese, Miki observó a su alrededor, por todos lados resultó haber un montón de gente contemplando el enfrentamiento, incluyendo profesores y alumnos de otras clases, incluso un grupo de chicas de primero en clase de educación física, habían detenido su trote y lo observaban.

Una gota de sangre resbaló del interior de la fosa nasal derecha del delegado de la clase de segundo, luego estalló un resonar de murmullos.

-¡Es Tsukasa! ¡El de segundo!-  
>-¡Él enano que siempre se esconde!-<br>-¡le conectó un golpe a su delegado de clase!-  
>-¡Level up! ¡Level up!-<br>-¡Jojojo! Ha llegado al nivel uno!-  
>-¡Es como un Magikarp!-<p>

Miki quería que se lo tragara la tierra, aunque eso no iba a ser necesario, su delegado de clase se volvió hacia él con una mirada que indicaba que tenía intenciones de tragárselo él mismo.

"Mierda… eso fue una mala idea..."

Miki maldijo el instante en el que decidió imitar la manera de pelear del delegado de tercero. Ahora ambos delegados estaban furiosos y les estaban propinando a ambos una paliza para el recuerdo.

-Esa estuvo buena Aniki… ¿me puedes enseñar a hacerlo?- le dijo Tomoya a Miki.  
>-¡Este no es momento para bromas! ¡Si no hacemos algo nos van a matar!- Contestó angustiado Miki mientras buscaba a un lado y al otro alguna manera para echarse a correr… pero no había para donde, los mirones se estaban empezando a amontonar obstaculizando las posibles vías de escape.<p>

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH!

¡YA NO AGUANTO MÁS!

¡QUIERO SER UNA SCHOOL IDOL!-

Estalló aquella chica en un alarido angustioso y cargó con todo lo que tenía en contra del delegado de tercero, se elevó por los aires con un salto y conectó una patada voladora en la espalda que lo mandó de bruces al suelo.

-¡¿Que demonios estás haciendo Noriko?! ¡Regresa acá de inmediato!- Vociferó la delegada de primero ante el acto de insubordinación de su compañera de clase, que había arruinado la formación de la sesión de trote de la clase de educación física. Pero en seguida se escuchó otro grito entre el grupo de chicas de primero.

-¡Onesama! ¡Yo te amo e iré contigo a donde sea!- Dijo otra chica con lentes y cabello corto que salió en carrera a apoyar a su compañera en rebelión.

-¡¿Tú también Maya?!- Exclamó sorprendida la delegada de primero al ver que la situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos

-¡Ah! ¡Pero qué par de IDIOTAS! Ahora voy a tener que ir a sacarlas de aprietos como siempre...- Dijo otra de las chicas de primero, que aunque sonaba molesta lucía en su rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción y luego salió en dirección a donde estaban sus otras dos compañeras...

"Genial… ¡Ahora vienen las chicas de primero al rescate! ¿Que tan bajo puede llegar a caer mi hombría?"

-¡Sempai! ¡Quiero unirme a su club! ¡Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea!- Dijo Noriko mientras se agarraba a la espalda del delegado de tercero con brazos y piernas tratando de inmovilizarlo.

"Lo que sea..." Pasó por la cabeza de Tomoya acompañado de toda una galería de imágenes non sanctas, pero este no era el momento para esas cosas. Dio un vistazo a la situación; El delegado de tercero estaba a merced de sus golpes y Miki Había inmovilizado al delegado de segundo para que las otras dos chicas le propinaran una buena paliza.  
>Tomoya hizo acopio de las fuerzas que le quedaban y le propinó al delegado de tercero un golpe en la boca del estómago que le sacó el aire.<p>

-Por mi parte es un placer darles la bienvenida al "club de apreciación del arte musical contemporáneo" Ahora si son tan amables de acompañarme a saltar por esa ventana...- Le respondió Tomoya.

-Pero… Sempai… estamos en un tercer piso...- Repuso Noriko.

-Dolerá menos que quedarnos aquí...- Contestó Tomoya al tiempo que señalaba a la furiosa delegada de primero que se dirigía hacia ellos remangándose el jersey de educación física.

Miki y las dos chicas que acudieron en su ayuda vieron atónitos como Tomoya y Noriko saltaban por una de las ventanas laterales del pasillo, pero pronto cayeron en cuenta que esa era la única alternativa. Miki retuvo agarrado al delegado de segundo para permitir que las chicas escaparan y cuando vio que habían tomado suficiente ventaja y que el delegado de segundo estaba a punto de soltarse de su agarre, Miki le hizo una llave y la utilizó para proyectar al delegado de segundo, contra el delegado de tercero que se iba recuperando poco a poco.

Sin perder un instante corrió hacía la ventana, pero la delegada de primero se interpuso en su camino bloqueándole el paso. Haciendo uso de sus técnicas evasivas, Miki realizó una sesgada para pasar por en medio de las piernas de la delegada.  
>La maniobra no salió del todo bien y Miki terminó estampando su cara contra la entrepierna de la delegada y derribándola al suelo quedando ella sentada en su cara por un momento.<p>

"Esto sería un momento tan ecchi… Si la delegada de primero al menos fuera bonita… Pero en lugar de eso es probable que esto me dé pesadillas los próximos meses"

La delegada de primero se levantó avergonzada, molesta y con muchas ganas de patearle los cojones a Miki hasta cansarse. Pero cuando fue a ver, este ya estaba en caída libre en dirección al primer piso.

Por los altavoces del sistema de audio de la preparatoria sur se escuchó la voz del jefe de delegados de clase:

Una barahúnda de pasos con ritmo de marcha marcial comenzó a retumbar por los pasillos de la secundaria sur, estudiantes con la banda amarilla del comité de disciplina acudían al llamado desde todas partes para formar un perímetro defensivo alrededor de la oficina del consejo estudiantil.

En medio del patio, levantando una nube polvo a su paso, se podía ver como se acercaban los estudiantes renegados. El comité de disciplina salió pronto a encararlos y tras una dura y violenta pelea, lograron someterlos y llevarlos a la sala de detención.

Mientras tanto Tomoya y su "club" aguardaban agazapados tras unos montones de escombros y basura. Todo iba tal y como estaba planeado: Todos los trimestres, justo ese día y a esa hora en particular, el consejo estudiantil se reunía para estudiar las solicitudes de los diversos clubs y agrupaciones de la preparatoria y asignar presupuestos. Y mientras tanto había una regla no escrita acerca de "recibir peticiones, solicitudes y sugerencias" directamente en el despacho, lo cual era aprovechado por muchos clubs para saltarse la dolorosa y violenta "burocracia" que imperaba en la preparatoria sur.

Ahora todo era cuestión de escabullirse furtivamente en la oficina del consejo estudiantil mientras los diversos clubs con solicitudes y el comité de disciplina se enfrentaban entre ellos.

Avanzaron pasito a pasito, andando a hurtadillas y escondiéndose a cada oportunidad. Inesperadamente Miki resultó liderando al grupo demostrando ser una auténtica rata de alcantarilla, escabulléndose por los más inesperados sitios y escondrijos.

Todo parecía ir bien, habían entrado en el edificio, en cuyo interior no parecía haber presencia del comité de disciplina, hasta cierto punto compresible, dado que al consejo estudiantil no le gustaba el ruido y nadie quería llegar a hacer enfadar al consejo estudiantil.

Hasta que un profesor se interpuso en su camino.

-Así que son ustedes, los que han provocado todo este alboroto… ¡Hay que ver! ¡Están todos castigados! ¡Nos vamos ya mismo a la sala de detención!- Sentenció el profesor Tetsu de química elemental. Todo el club de idol otaku inclinó la cabeza resignado, Aquello fue bello mientras duró.

A un profesor no había manera de rebatirle, estaba contra las reglas. Mucho menos intentar pelear en su contra, no solo por las reglas, también se trataba de sujetos, en su mayoría ex militares y gente involucrada con el sector de la seguridad, con un entrenamiento y nivel de pelea más allá de lo que un estudiante fuese capaz de imaginar. Sin mencionar detalles como el que también iban armados con Tasers, gas pimienta, granadas sónicas y toda una suerte de gadgets antidisturbios ideados para manejar a la clase de estudiantes difíciles que se podían encontrar en la preparatoria sur.

-Disculpe Tetsu sensei… pero desde mi punto de vista, esto sigue siendo un asunto que le compete a las autoridades estudiantiles y por lo tanto está fuera de nuestra jurisdicción como profesores- Intervino el profesor Shinya de historia y lengua, el mismo que hace unos minutos actuara como árbitro en el enfrentamiento entre el club de idol otaku y los B-stylers.

-Toda la actividad de la jornada, se ha visto afectada por las acciones de estos pequeños rufianes, desde mi punto de vista… se merecen un buen escarmiento- Repuso el profesor Tetsu

-Eso es cierto, pero sinceramente pienso, que si intervenimos cada vez que toman una decisión o iniciativa, sea correcta o errada. Los estudiantes nunca madurarán ni se apropiarán de sus propios actos y responsabilidades- Argumentó el profesor Shinya, luego de lo cual hubo un tenso silencio, un muy tenso silencio.

-Entonces… parece que tenemos una divergencia de criterio pedagógico aquí. ¿Sabe lo que eso significa? Shinya sensei?- Señaló el profesor Tetsu.

-¡Por supuesto que lo comprendo! Tetsu sensei...- respondió el profesor Shinya al tiempo que se sacaba los anteojos y los guardaba en su estuche.

Ambos profesores adoptaron posición de guardia, unas fantásticas posiciones de guardia para cualquiera que entendiera de artes marciales y luego se lanzaron uno contra el otro.

-¡TATSUMAKI SENPUU KYAKU!-

-¡HIEN SHIPPUU KYAKU!-

¡El pasillo entero se estremeció ante el choque de las técnicas marciales supremas de los dos colosos de la lucha! Desgraciadamente para el club de idol otaku, no pudieron contemplar más de este magno enfrentamiento, el comité de disciplina los había descubierto y ahora iba tras ellos por el pasillo, por lo que no tuvieron más alternativa que salir a la carrera en dirección a la oficina del consejo estudiantil.

Los miembros del club de idol otaku, pronto se dieron cuenta de una angustiosa realidad: estaban hechos polvo. Los chicos habían recibido más golpes de los podían recordar y las chicas aunque en mejor estado, acusaban la fatiga de toda una mañana de clases de educación física. El Comité de disciplina les iba acortando distancia a cada instante y aunque la puerta de la oficina del consejo estudiantil ya se podía ver al final del pasillo, llegar hasta ahí a todas luces era imposible.

"Esto no es mi asunto, Yo solo estaba en el salón a obscuras… quería despedirme de Kotori"

Miki contempló como Tomoya hecho trizas daba zancadas furiosas para avanzar, en su rostro no se adivinaba ninguna intención de rendirse.  
>Al otro lado Miki pudo ver el rostro de Noriko que corría desesperada sin poder evitar que algunas lágrimas se le fueran resbalando de los ojos, ella corría por su sueño y sus dos compañeras, aunque sabían que era lo que inevitablemente estaba a punto de suceder, corrían junto a ella para apoyarla hasta el final.<p>

Tomoya sintió que le pasaron algo y apenas atinó a tomarlo con las manos, al verlo se dio cuenta que era el cuaderno de Miki. Volvió la mirada atrás un momento y vio como Miki daba media vuelta y cargaba en dirección opuesta contra el comité de disciplina.

Miki se paró firmemente en medio del pasillo y extendió los brazos para bloquearle el paso al comité de disciplina, no alcanzó a contar cuantos eran diez, veinte o treinta… ya no importaba, la andanada de puñetazos y patadas lo golpeó como una única y feroz ola marina contra los riscos de la costa. Miki los bloqueó y aunque el torrente de ataques no disminuyó en ningún momento, Miki no se movió ni un centímetro, solo fue notando como el zumbido en su cabeza se fue haciendo cada vez mas y mas fuerte, opacando todos sus otros sentidos, inclusive el dolor que sentía por todo su cuerpo, aún pudo sentir como manaba la sangre por boca y nariz, inclusive por sus oídos. La vista se volvió un borrón enrojecido y luego obscuridad.

La obscuridad lo devoró Todo.

-0-


	4. Chapter 4

Fue por la época de navidad. Eran las vacaciones de invierno, pero Miki pasaba el tiempo estudiando en su habitación, apenas iba en primer grado de secundaria, pero ya pensaba en ingresar en la preparatoria. El Tecnológico de Matsuhita, esa era su meta, se trataba de una preparatoria especial, patrocinada por las más grandes marcas de productos tecnológicos de consumo, sus laboratorios de informática y robótica eran los mejor equipados de todo Japón y posiblemente los mejores de todo el mundo. Se decía que los que se graduaban del Tecnológico de Matsuhita, salían con el equivalente a haber estudiado tres semestres de cualquier carrera tecnológica y eran un pase directo a trabajar en la industria del cine, videojuegos, televisión, redes sociales y un sin fin de posibilidades. A Miki siempre le fascinaron los personajes "científicos" de las películas y los ánimes que siempre creaban toda clase de invenciones. Puede que no fueran tan famosos como los "héroes" pero después de todo era gracias a los inventos de los científicos que los héroes lograban sus hazañas.

-Miki… deja eso y ven a la sala, papá quiere hablarnos de algo- Había dicho su madre entrando en su habitación. Miki atendió, pero dejó los libros abiertos para regresar a sus estudios lo más pronto posible.

No fue sino hasta que estaba bajando las escaleras, cuando cayó en cuenta que había algo preocupante en el tono de voz de su madre cuando le habló. Cuando llegó a la sala, ahí estaban todos, su padre, su madre y su hermana.

Las miradas de su madre y su padre no auguraban nada bueno. Era como si con ella le dijeran que no viniera, que no querían que llegara, que no querían hablar de lo que iban a hablar.

-No… No sé por dónde empezar, todo pasó tan de repente… se supone que era mi responsabilidad hacer algo… pero solo pude ver como ocurría todo y no pude hacer nada- Dijo el padre de Miki, su madre lo tomó de la mano para darle fuerzas. Miki y su hermana escuchaban cada vez mas intrigados.

-Sé… Que teníamos muchos planes… Las vacaciones en América y todo eso… Y lo demás… pero… Se los explicaré: Hubo un problema en América, la gente comenzó a invertir en hipotecas, parecía un buen negocio, en poco tiempo, todo el mundo estaba comprando y vendiendo esas hipotecas, pero los acreedores de esas hipotecas no tenían como pagarlas y de pronto una gigantesca cantidad de dinero… simplemente se esfumó. Sé que eso fue en América y aquí estamos en Japón, Pero la verdad es que casi todo el dinero de Japón está invertido allá… O estaba.

Yo solo estaba en la oficina, como cualquier día y entonces los faxes comenzaron a llegar, los teléfonos comenzaron a sonar, las cotizaciones en línea enloquecieron. Todos comenzaron a irse del edificio y me quedé solo, para ver lo que sucedió… Simplemente desapareció frente a mis ojos. El Holding Yamagata desapareció frente a mis ojos, todo lo que nosotros habíamos construido durante décadas, fue vendido a precios irrisorios, subastado, embargado, congelado… el fax imprimió notificaciones de despido hasta que se quedó sin papel. Nos hablaron de una indemnización… pero yo sé que nunca llegará, no hay de donde pagarle a tanta gente.

Casi todo el dinero que teníamos ahorrado… estaba en acciones del Holding Yamagata… hasta hace solo una semana estaba dando los mejores rendimientos del mercado, pero ahora… no tenemos prácticamente nada… no tenemos con que seguir pagando el crédito con el que compramos esta casa, tendremos que vender al auto, a ustedes… tendré que transferirlos a una escuela pública. Ahora estoy sin trabajo, pero un amigo me ha hablado de una empresa pesquera y que tal vez pueda conseguir algo para mí… prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para que ustedes no tengan que pasarla mal- Fue diciendo el Padre de Miki, para finalizar con una inclinación de la cabeza, como pidiendo disculpas, pero más que todo para ocultar su rostro marcado por la vergüenza y la afrenta a su honor como padre.

A partir de esa noche, cada día fue más gris y más triste que el anterior, aquello que les había dicho su padre era en realidad una visión exageradamente optimista de la situación real, aunque ambos padres tuvieron que ponerse a trabajar, entre ambos no llegaban a juntar el dinero para pagar las numerosas deudas que habían contraído. Pudieron conservar la casa, pero se quedaron sin electricidad, sin agua, sin teléfono. Aquella casa se fue convirtiendo en una ruina vergonzosa en la que se escondían al terminar cada jornada. Para pasar largas noches sumidos en una obscuridad que se lo comía todo y un silencio que de vez en cuando era roto por el llanto agónico de su madre o hermana Y aún cuando llegaba el alba, esa obscuridad no parecía desaparecer nunca.

El trabajo fue convirtiendo a sus padres en un par de cadáveres ambulantes, con el tiempo hablaban cada vez menos, el brillo en sus ojos había desaparecido, se lo había comido la obscuridad. La hermana de Miki empezó a andar con malas compañías, luego a fumar, a beber… y aún así ella era quién muchas veces terminaba trayendo algo de comer a casa. Aunque para casos extremos siempre podían contar con que su madre trajera una bolsa llena de tripas de pescado del puerto donde trabajaba junto a papá.

Todos de alguna manera hacían algo, pero Miki, solo podía ir a la escuela y fingir que estudiaba, con el tiempo dejó de tener amistades, era difícil relacionarse con los compañeros de la escuela cuando no te puedes comprar ni siquiera el celular más miserable y en tu casa ni siquiera hay corriente para poner a funcionar una consola de videojuegos de hace más de quince años.

Si eso fuera todo, tal vez lo hubiera podido soportar, pero ser testigo de cómo su madre tenía que acostarse con sujetos repugnantes para conseguir dinero prestado para poder conservar esa casa en ruinas. O ver como su padre se quedaba a solas en la obscuridad a jugar a la ruleta rusa con un viejo revólver de la segunda guerra mundial que de viejo se negaba a disparar su última bala. Esas cosas terminaron de romperlo por dentro.

Pero... enamorarse de una school Idol, que además era una niña rica, hija de la directora de una escuela de las más reputadas de la ciudad y a la que definitivamente no tenía absolutamente ninguna posibilidad de llegar a acercarse. Eso fue lo que realmente le hizo empezar a sentir ganas de morirse.

Todo esto era muy doloroso, tan doloroso y tan angustiante que Miki se despertó por el dolor punzante que torturaba todo su cuerpo, apenas si pudo abrir sus ojos un poco por entre sus párpados hinchados. La luz naranja del atardecer y la forma del cielo raso, le revelaron que aún estaba en la preparatoria. No pudo oler nada, sus fosas nasales estaban tapadas con gasa y un aparato le mantenía la boca abierta para que pudiera seguir respirando. Giró la cabeza y pudo darse cuenta que estaba en la gigantesca enfermería de la preparatoria sur. Se le llamaba "la enfermería" pero en realidad era un hospital completo y muy bien equipado, en donde a diario atendían a las decenas y decenas de alumnos que resultaban heridos. Las hileras de camillas estaban repletas de estudiantes con vendajes y algunos hasta recibiendo suero intravenoso.

Entonces pudo ver junto a la ventana a Tomoya que observaba al atardecer, él también tenía algunas vendas y algo de esparadrapo con gasa en las mejillas. Miki se sorprendió de ver que Tomoya conservaba aquel cuaderno bajo el brazo.

Se fijó en la mirada de Tomoya, era diferente a su mirada habitual, de fanfarrón haciéndose el gracioso con sus tonterías, había algo raro en esa mirada que resultaba difícil de descifrar, esta vez su mirada era firme y severa como la de un halcón, de algún modo se dio cuenta que si uno lo veía detenidamente, Tomoya inspiraba miedo.

-0-


	5. Chapter 5

El odioso reloj de péndulo inundaba a cada segundo la estancia con su "Tic Tac", la mayor parte del tiempo, era posible llegar a ignorarlo, pero cuando una preocupación rondaba por la mente, ese sonido se hacía más claro, y más intenso, transformándose en una agria tortura.

"¿Que estará haciendo ella en estos momentos? ¿Aún se acordará de cuando éramos pequeños? ¿Tendré oportunidad de verla de nuevo pronto? Si por casualidad la viera… ¿Como debería hablarle?"

Kenzaburo buscaba rumiar sus emociones dentro de sí, sin llegar jamás a dejarlas salir al exterior, trataba de enfocarse en los papeles por diligenciar que tenía sobre su escritorio de madera rojiza lacada.

Dio un rápido vistazo a todos los que estaban con él en aquella estancia, estaba cada uno ligeramente enfocado en sus propias obligaciones, pero notoriamente fastidiados de tener que estar en ese lugar. Kenzaburo meditó en el hecho de que ellos eran precisamente la clase de gente "Joven y a la moda" con la que debía aprender a relacionarse, si pretendía salir de su enclaustramiento auto impuesto y ganar el desenvolvimiento social necesario para poder acercarse a su prima.

Pero para su desgracia, los sujetos que lo acompañaban en ese lugar, no eran precisamente "material para hacer amistades"

En el escritorio que presidía la sala, con su impecable atuendo de gala occidental de color blanco, apoyando los pies en el escritorio y deleitando la vista en la contemplación de una rosa que sostenía delicadamente entre los dedos de la mano derecha; estaba Antoine Shirohana, el hijo primogénito del líder de la pandilla de los Dragones del norte. Un sibarita amante de la vida frugal y los placeres sensuales, de semblante ameno y afable, pero peligroso como pocos, Producto de un enlace entre clanes mafiosos, era el vástago de un líder pandillero nipón y la hija de un reconocido capo de la "Cosa nostra". Aunque fue educado en su mayor parte en occidente, no era un tipo blando como la mayoría de los occidentales. Había sido entrenado en artes de combate procedentes de las antiguas tradiciones de Grecia y Roma, Artes que el mismo Kenzaburo había catado de primera mano cuando ambos se enfrentaron para determinar sus posiciones en el consejo estudiantil. Ciertamente Antoine había hecho trampa y Kenzaburo, no estaba especialmente interesado en la presidencia del consejo estudiantil, pero aún así después de su encuentro, siempre guardó un reverente respeto hacia Antoine y sobre todo: aprendió a nunca darle la espalda ni perderlo de vista.

En el escritorio a la Izquierda de Antoine, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por entenderse con su computadora estaba Matsumoto Gai, el actual líder de la pandilla de los Tigres del este. A sus veinte años aún no se graduaba de la preparatoria y no parecía tener muchas intenciones de hacerlo, se negaba a llevar el uniforme de la escuela y siempre rondaba por la preparatoria en su indumentaria de motociclista con una cinta roja atada a la frente. Había llegado al liderazgo de su pandilla tras la muerte del anterior líder en circunstancias bastante turbias. También se había enfrentado a Kenzaburo y también había hecho trampa sacando un par de navajas. Pese a esto era un tipo al que Kenzaburo le reconocía su fuerza y Técnica de pelea aprendida de manera plenamente autodidacta en innumerables peleas en las calles contra los más salvajes oponentes. En su fuero interno, Kenzaburo guardaba deseos de un nuevo enfrentamiento contra Gai, Pero dado que este no practicaba ninguna arte marcial, ni conocía el honor del bushido, No había manera de organizar un encuentro formal contra el vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil sin que las cosas se pusieran problemáticas y se hirieran susceptibilidades.

En tercer orden de rango en el consejo estudiantil, estaba el mismo Kenzaburo, como secretario del consejo estudiantil y jefe del comité de disciplina. Él no ambicionaba ninguno de estos cargos, pero debía estar allí como Representación de la pandilla de los Fénix del sur, cuyos representantes habían sido eliminados demasiado pronto de la contienda por un cargo en el consejo estudiantil. Kenzaburo no pertenecía a ninguna pandilla y su única lealtad estaba para con su familia, pero a causa de un asunto un tanto obscuro que se decía que se remontaba a antes de la era Meiji, los Fénix del sur tenían una especie de "deuda de lealtad" hacia la familia Sonoda y acudían a su servicio siempre que estos fueran requeridos, cosa que casi nunca era necesaria y en esta ocasión el favor resultaba a la inversa, aumentando la deuda que los Fénix del sur sentían hacia la familia Sonoda.

El resto de los miembros del consejo estudiantil, pertenecían a la pandilla de los Tortuga del oeste, fueron los grandes derrotados de la contienda, pero aún así, se les asignaron una buena cantidad de cargos importantes, para mantener el equilibrio entre las cuatro grandes pandillas de Tokyo y conservar la calma que había reinado en la ciudad desde finales de los años 90's cuando se dio la última gran guerra de pandillas y a partir de entonces en las escuelas de la ciudad, todo se había vuelto moe y lleno de "slice of life" a excepción del campus sagrado de la Preparatoria sur.

Ninguno de los allí presentes era una buena opción para una amistad. A excepción tal vez de una persona: Kaburaho Rena, vicesecretaria del consejo estudiantil y siguiente en orden de importancia después de Kenzaburo. Aunque no hablaban mucho, ellos se conocían desde hacía largo tiempo. Rena era la última persona que se pensaría que terminaría en un lugar como la preparatoria sur. Estudiante modelo y calificada como una de las diez mejores estudiantes de todo Japón. Había ingresado en el prestigioso instituto Tecnológico de Matsuhita, donde en el primer trimestre había alcanzado el primer puesto en las calificaciones generales del instituto y se le auguraba un futuro realmente brillante. Pero por desgracia su rápido ascenso le trajo el rencor de los estudiantes que anteriormente ostentaban aquella posición que ella les había arrebatado, comenzaron a hostigarla hasta hacerle la vida imposible, pero no contentos con aquello, se dieron a la labor de contratar un sicario para que la violara y le tomara fotografías obscenas con el objetivo de chantajearla. Los padres de Rena se habían dado cuenta de la situación y habían encargado de vigilar a Rena a alguien que evitó que dicho ataque se consumara, pero no se logró evitar que a ella el criminal le hiciera una cortada en la cara con un cuchillo de filo aserrado que le dejó una enorme cicatriz en el rostro y a punto de perder el ojo izquierdo. Rena estuvo meses en tratamiento, intentó regresar a sus estudios, pero las directivas de Matsuhita no querían arriesgarse a que alguien con una cicatriz tan fea llegara a ser su estudiante número uno y apareciera en los medios. En vano fue Rena de escuela en escuela buscando que la admitiesen, Santa Clara, UTX, Otonokizaka, en todos lados le cerraron las puertas. Sus padres estaban pensando en llevarla al extranjero, cuando por sorpresa, ella misma se apuntó en la preparatoria sur.

La preparatoria sur, no tiene exámenes de admisión, no hace distinciones y tiene muchos estudiantes con cosas mucho más feas en la cara que aquella cicatriz. Pero a cambio, los que ingresan en la preparatoria sur tienen que someterse a un régimen poco ortodoxo, más enfocado en la educación física y la forja del carácter que al aspecto académico. Rena ingresó pese a todo y a las pocas semanas sus calificaciones hicieron que el promedio de la preparatoria subiera espectacularmente. No es algo oficial, pero dado que buenas calificaciones significan mejores partidas presupuestales por parte del ministerio de educación, el consejo estudiantil tiene la política de asignar una guarida para proteger a los estudiantes que demuestren interés en destacarse académicamente. (Lo cual es muy raro en la preparatoria sur) y el designado para tal propósito en el caso de Rena, no fue otro que Kenzaburo.

Fue una experiencia rara, a pesar de su educación, Kenzaburo estaba consciente de que él no era ni sería nunca un samurái, Los samurái ya no existían, habían sido eliminados por completo durante la restauración Meiji y ahora solo eran un recuerdo en los libros de historia, en los relatos de fantasía y como un motivo folklórico para los turistas extranjeros. Pero aún así no podía evitar un sentimiento extraño al ir detrás de Rena todo el tiempo cargando su bokken para disuadir a cualquiera que quisiera tomar ventaja de ella, aunque ella en un principio rechazaba a Kenzaburo, el carácter callado de ambos Hizo que terminaran tolerándose en aquella farsa impuesta por el consejo estudiantil. Rena no solo se aplicó a destacar académicamente, también se apuntó a los tres clubs principales de la preparatoria sur: Karate, Kendo y Judo, en el primer año fue un saco de golpear, en el segundo se puso al nivel de los demás estudiantes y para el tercer año ella llegó a ser tan fuerte que logró disputar entre los cuatro primeros cargos del consejo estudiantil.

Era un problema, por culpa de Rena, los Tortuga del oeste se quedaron sin una representación firme en el consejo y bien pudo Rena haber llegado hasta la vicepresidencia y haberse metido en problemas realmente serios, de no ser porque Kenzaburo decidió que debía cumplir con el deber que le había sido encomendado y derrotó a su protegida. En un combate sublime en donde a base de un muy sutil aikido él derrotó a Rena casi sin tocarla, sin provocarle daño ni dolor. No se sabe si fue en gesto de burla o porque realmente estuviera conmovido, Antoine les arrojó una de sus preciadas rosas y ovacionó su "tango"

Al padre de Kenzaburo no le agradaba el Aikido por ser un arte marcial con un origen demasiado reciente y demasiado "hippie" Pero sí era del agrado de su madre, que se lo iba inculcando a Kenzaburo de a poco, porque según ella: "combinaba muy bien con el carácter calmado y reflexivo de su hijo". Ese arte de combate dejó muy confundida a Rena que jamás había experimentado algo así, no sabía si estaba siendo humillada o cortejada, sabía que él lo hacía por su bien, pero odiaba pensar que él le tenía lástima o condescendencia, ella había ingresado a la preparatoria sur, precisamente para demostrar que no era una "damisela desvalida". Por su parte Kenzaburo solo quería proteger a la niña tranquila que solo quería estudiar y dar lo mejor de ella misma, que de algún modo él sabía que aún existía en su interior.

A partir de entonces la relación entre Rena y Kenzaburo fue una cosa muy extraña, al parecer él había dejado de actuar como su "guardaespaldas" No parecía haber ningún rencor entre los dos, pero casi ni se hablaban, ni se miraban a los ojos. Kenzaburo no alcanzaba a comprender esa actitud por parte de ella, pero siempre pensó que era mejor así.

O por lo menos eso pensaba hasta ese momento.

Un alumno con el uniforme hecho trizas y la cara sangrando irrumpió en la oficina del consejo estudiantil.

-¡SOLICITO AUDIENCIA PARA PROPONER LA FORMACIÓN DE UN NUEVO CLUB!- Gritó Tomoya quedándose sin aliento. En ese momento un grupo del comité de disciplina apareció tras él apresándolo y arrastrándolo de salida de la oficina.

-Señores del comité de disciplina… Aún no he decidido si concedo la audiencia o no...- Exclamó Antoine en aire de reproche. El grupo entero del comité de disciplina palideció y se inclinó rogando excusas al presidente del consejo estudiantil, que bajó los pies del escritorio para poder examinar mejor al recién llegado.

-Te sacaría yo mismo de aquí a golpes, por entrar de esa manera tan grosera. Mas por el estado en el que estás, se nota que te ha costado esfuerzo llegar hasta aquí. Me causa curiosidad… ¿A qué has venido?- Le dijo Antoine a Tomoya con un tremendo tono de autocomplacencia. Tomoya sabía a quién se dirigía de modo que con cierta reverencia se inclinó humildemente ante él.

-Setokaichou. Quisiera solicitar ante el consejo estudiantil, la autorización para formar un club y utilizar una de las salas después de las clases para nuestras actividades- Solicitó Tomoya en un tono firme y claro, pero cuidándose de no sonar agresivo o imponente. En su mente estaba muy presente el hecho de que cualquiera de los presentes en aquella oficina podría mandarlo al otro mundo de un solo golpe.

Un ligero gesto de decepción se dibujó en el rostro de Antoine que pasó su atención del rostro sangrante de Tomoya a la rosa que sostenía en su mano, podía ordenar que sacasen a ese sujeto en ese mismo momento. Pero eso no se vería "teatralmente hermoso" hacía falta algo mas...

-y… ¿cuáles serían esas… "Actividades"?- Preguntó Antoine sin dejar de contemplar su rosa.

-Nuestro club estaría dedicado al estudio y apreciación de la cultura musical contemporánea y fenómenos tales como la "Música viral" los "Nuevos géneros musicales emergentes" los "modelos alternativos de difusión de la música" y los distintos tipos de "artistas no convencionales" como los "Net Utataite" o las "School Idol"- Fue explicando Tomoya tratando de sonar lo mas rimbombante posible, con la esperanza de apelar al esnobismo del presidente del consejo estudiantil.

El presidente del consejo estudiantil, no mostró ningún interés y solo guardó silencio con la mirada perdida entre los pétalos de su rosa.

En contraste, Kenzaburo había salido de su habitual inmutabilidad y mostró un notorio sobresalto.

"¡SUKURO AIDORU!"

Todos los del consejo estudiantil se dieron cuenta al instante de la reacción de Kenzaburo, especialmente Rena que se lo quedó mirando con disimulo.

-¡Todo eso me suena a pura MIERDA DE OTAKUS! ¡No me gusta la mierda de otakus! La preparatoria Sur debe ser la escuela más fuerte de todo Japón, aquí no hay lugar para gamers, otakus, hikikomoris y todas esas escorias débiles que solo merecen morir.- Vociferó Gai, dando a conocer muy directamente su opinión al respecto.

Bastaba esa declaración para dar por zanjada la cuestión, los miembros del comité de disciplina se preparaban para sacar a Tomoya de la oficina del consejo estudiantil, con la máxima violencia posible. Cuando el sonido del choque de unos papeles contra la mesa de un escritorio cortó el silencio con la potencia de un trueno.

-¡Yo apruebo la formación del club!- Exclamó Kenzaburo con una voz profunda que retumbó por los cuatro costados de la estancia e hizo temblar los cristales de las ventanas.

Esta vez todos voltearon desconcertados a mirar a Kenzaburo, Incluso Antoine dejó de mirar su rosa, para ver a su "rival" con un discreto gesto de hallarse intrigado.

-¿Que demonios estás diciendo Sonoda?- Inquirió Gai contrariado. Kenzaburo se mantuvo en silencio.

-Esto podría ser interesante...- Dijo Antoine, Provocando una nueva reacción de desconcierto en Gai y luego añadió: -Nos falta por conocer tu opinión Rena chan...-

Rena a pesar de su temible apariencia, no estaba inmiscuida en los sombríos asuntos del resto del consejo estudiantil, de hecho solo se dedicaba a cumplir con sus labores en el cargo y llevaba a cuestas una titánica cruzada personal por hacer de la preparatoria sur una escuela mas "normal" Ella tenía su opinión al respecto, pero justo en ese momento su mente estaba totalmente concentrada en tratar de descifrar el extraño comportamiento de Kenzaburo.

-Apoyo la moción- Contestó ella. Gai se dejó caer en su asiento con un notorio gesto de disgusto.

-No se diga mas… se da por aprobada la solicitud de formación del club- Sentenció Antoine con un gesto divertido.

-Arigatou Setokai...- Dijo Tomoya para luego desplomarse en el suelo inconsciente.

-Llévenlo a la enfermería y que alguien traiga un trapeador y limpie esta sangre- Ordenó Rena al ver que por un par de segundos nadie reaccionó al respecto.

Luego de eso Rena Tomó una carpeta con documentos y fue saliendo de la oficina para llevar la carpeta a la sala de profesores. Pero justo antes de salir dio un último vistazo a Kenzaburo quien había regresado a sus labores en el escritorio.

"Así que a Ken le gustan esas cosas..."

-0-


	6. Chapter 6

Su rutina diaria era tan inmutable como la sucesión del día y la noche o el paso de las estaciones, una vez que terminaba con sus deberes en la escuela, Kenzaburo montaba en su anticuada bicicleta y se iba directo a su casa. Allí en los múltiples dojo de la mansión, tenía lugar la parte "seria" de su entrenamiento tomando clases impartidas por su padre y dictando las suyas propias a los alumnos que aún no tenían el suficiente nivel como para entrenar con su padre. A pesar de ser muy Joven, Kenzaburo era un sensei muy reputado en el mundillo y había quienes venían de muy lejos para tener la oportunidad de asistir a sus clases y seminarios.

Pero se día no fue así.

Terminó con inusual prisa sus deberes con el consejo estudiantil y salió más temprano de lo habitual. Cosa que no pasó inadvertida para los demás miembros del consejo estudiantil.

Rena caminó como si nada por el estacionamiento, mirando de un lado para otro, pero luego se quedó con la mirada fija en la barra con ganchos en donde se colgaban las bicicletas.

"No se ha llevado su bicicleta… entonces no debe ir muy lejos"

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso planeas hacer algo sucio con la bicicleta de Ken kun? que la estas mirando con una cara de deseo...- Dijo Antoine apareciendo de súbito detrás de Rena haciendo que esta brincara y pegara un gritito.

-¡Setokaichou! Esto... No es nada de lo que tu sucia mente se imagina… Solamente estoy intrigada por lo que pueda estar sucediendo con Sonoda kun… La escuela podría estar en peligro- Contestó Rena indignada haciendo un ademán acomodándose los lentes en el rostro.

-Definitivamente es un peligro que a Ken kun le gusten las idols… si esto sigue así tu vas terminar participando en el LoveLive para llamar su atención...- Dijo Antoine lleno de sarcasmo y tratando de contener una carcajada.

"¡Gracias a todos por venir! ¡Su apoyo hace que mi corazón haga kyun kyun PAAAM!"

La cara de Rena se puso azul y comenzó a sudar copiosamente mientras hacía ingentes esfuerzos en tratar de auto convencerse de que no se había imaginado eso. Antoine tuvo que poner a prueba todo su entrenamiento en lucha grecorromana para no rodar por el suelo carcajeándose sin control.

Los edificios altos formando obscuros cañones, Las fachadas abarrotadas de anuncios luminosos, Los aparadores y vitrinas repletos de mercancías vistosamente sofisticadas, las innumerables pantallas mostrando confusas secuencias de imágenes coloridas, el torrente de gente yendo de aquí para allá, los extranjeros que admiraban anonadados todo aquello a su alrededor como en presencia de un milagro, las chicas en atuendos vistosos tratando de atraer clientes a los locales, la música aguda y palpitante que salía de esos locales, todo el frenético devenir de la vida moderna.

Kenzaburo hacía su mejor esfuerzo para tratar de no sentirse abrumado por todo aquello mientras iba caminando por las calles de Akihabara. Él realmente contrastaba con el entorno en su atuendo parco y sencillo: el discreto uniforme gris de la preparatoria sur y su cuello rodeado por la bufanda negra que siempre llevaba consigo. Trataba de encontrar la manera de fluir naturalmente con todo aquello que lo rodeaba, neutralizando la repulsión natural que sentía hacia toda esa extravagancia del lugar en el que estaba.

"Toda esta basura de plástico pintado es desagradable pero necesaria. Japón mismo ha tenido que cubrirse con esta vergonzosa capa de edificios groseros, corporaciones repugnantes, artilugios tecnológicos innecesarios y dibujitos animados estúpidos. Para poder coexistir con el resto del mundo, sin que este llegue a destruirnos. Japón es una perla preciosa dentro de una bolsa plástica de supermercado. Los extranjeros solo ven la bolsa y el ridículo dibujito manga de la mascota corporativa que la adorna, los auténticos japoneses somos aquellos capaces de apreciar la perla"

Estaba allí para desvelar el misterio, para averiguar que era ese "sukuro aidoru" del que tanto hablaban los jóvenes y que tantas pasiones llegaba a despertar. Tenía que averiguar que tenía que ver eso con su prima y si fuese posible, llegar a saber algo más acerca de ella.

"Aunque es un tanto extraño que esté involucrada con estas cosas, desde que era niña y aún cuando la he visto hace poco, siempre la he visto como una persona muy discreta y recatada"

Kenzaburo recordó algo acerca de haber visto a su prima, hacerse muy amiga de otras dos niñas, que de primera impresión le habían parecido bastante escandalosas. Pero había sido en ese tiempo cuando él se fue a vivir a la mansión y no volvió a saber nada al respecto. ¿Puede que la influencia de esas niñas hubiera cambiado la manera de ser de su prima?

Él meditaba muy profundamente en todos sus asuntos, pero también estaba completamente alerta y consciente de su entorno, siguiendo cada movimiento de cualquiera que estaba a su alrededor, ya había ubicado a tres carteristas y a dos sujetos que claramente eran de la Yakuza. También había estudiantes de la preparatoria sur y miembros de las diferentes pandillas de Tokyo, pero Kenzaburo no estaba preocupado por las peleas, Akihabara era una especie de "zona neutral" a donde mucha gente acudía a divertirse, casi todos los negocios turbios de allí estaban a cargo directo de las más altas jerarquías de la Yakuza de modo que nadie se atrevería a cometer una estupidez en ese lugar.

O al menos eso creía.

La chica caminaba a su aire, se notaba un tanto distraída, ensimismada. De vez en cuando se paraba frente a alguna de las vitrinas a contemplar algunas de las cosas que había exhibidas, parecía especialmente interesada en las cosas que tuvieran que ver con idols. Kenzaburo no sabía el porqué, pero algo le hacía dirigir la atención hacia esa chica. Tal vez se debía a que llevaba puesto el uniforme de Otonokizaka en donde él sabía que estudiaba su prima. Tal vez era que en cierta forma la encontraba atractiva, después de todo Kenzaburo era un hombre joven y sentía como tal, aunque por su educación nunca lo exteriorizara.

El caso, es que había un sujeto que estaba mirando a la chica desde hacía un rato y había comenzado a seguirla. A Kenzaburo le había llamado la atención que este sujeto no era japonés, lucía exactamente como uno, pero ciertos detalles en su forma de caminar lo delataban como un extranjero. Había algo más acerca de este sujeto: no estaba solo. De cuando en cuando, contactaba con la mirada a una serie de sujetos que andaban por ahí pretendiendo ser transeúntes anónimos.

Kenzaburo recordó un viejo documento de la biblioteca familiar y reconoció aquello como una variante de una clásica formación de escuadras de caballería, usada para tender emboscadas. Aquella chica estaba en problemas.

-Hola preciosa ¿de compras por Akihabara? ¿Te gusta el ánime?- Abordó aquel sujeto extranjero a la chica, con un cierto dejo en su acento que lo delataba como coreano.

La chica se limitó a ignorarlo, levantando la barbilla en gesto de orgullo y siguió caminando.

-¿porqué tan fría muñeca? ¿Estás enfadada? ¿Peleaste con tu novio?- Continuó el hombre que ahora caminaba a su lado, acercándose de una manera que hacía sentir a la chica bastante incómoda.

Algo de lo que dijo el sujeto aquel, llegó a tocar una fibra sensible de la chica, que bajó la mirada por un instante como pensando en algo. Luego volteó la cabeza para confrontar con la mirada a aquel tipejo, que al verla a la cara se limitó a mostrar sus dientes en una mueca sonriente. La chica hizo un gesto de desagrado y dejó de mirarlo.

-Vamos preciosa, no te pongas así. Deja esa cara y vamos a tomar algo. Conozco un sitio que sé que te va a encantar...- Insistió el sujeto, que ya llevaba un largo trecho siguiendo a la chica. Y cada vez se le iba acercando más.

-¡Akihabara no es zona de scouts! aquí no va a conseguir nada, váyase a Shibuya o alguna otra parte del centro- Dijo la chica en un tono bastante altivo rompiendo con su silencio y dejando en claro que no tenía ningún interés en nada de lo que ofreciera el sujeto. Pero este no reaccionó como ella había esperado.

-Vaya… Entonces sabes de lo que va el negocio. Eres más puta de lo que aparentas- Respondió el hombre cambiando su tono de voz por uno más amenazante. La chica volteó a mirarlo tratando de mostrarse enfadada y ofendida, pero fue incapaz de ocultar lo asustada que estaba.

-¿Te haces un peinado así para parecer "loli"? ¿No estás un poco vieja para eso? o es que ¿te pagan mas así? ...Si lo que quieres es dinero a lo grande, ven conmigo, en un par de horas tendrás para comprarte ropa de marca y dejar de estar mirando vitrinas como una pobre estúpida- Iba añadiendo el sujeto, poniendo en cada frase un énfasis para convertirla en un ataque.

-¡Usted se está propasando! Si no se va ahora mismo ¡llamaré a la policía!- Dijo la chica, sin poder evitar que le temblara la voz.

-¿Policía? Yo no veo ningún policía por aquí- Dijo el sujeto abriendo los brazos, Luego añadió: -¿Acaso han visto algún policía cerca chicos?-

La chica por fin se percató de que estaba rodeada por todas partes, tipos adultos y bastante grandes comenzaron a caminar hacia ella, riendo y haciendo bromas. Pero en especial… formando una barrera alrededor de la cual, los transeúntes pasaban como si no se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, todo parecía como una situación normal, un grupo de "amigos" bromeando entre ellos.

-La señorita tiene razón… Esto no es zona de Scouts ¿Quién los autorizó a rondar por aquí?- Preguntó en tono de reproche una voz firme y profunda que hizo que a los sujetos se les estremecieran las tripas. Había aparecido justo junto a ellos, nadie lo había visto venir.

-No tenemos que pedir autorizaciones a nadie… ¡Piérdete cretino!- Contestó el sujeto extranjero con su acento coreano. Estaba un tanto más curtido que los demás en los asuntos de la calle y no se iba a dejar intimidar tan fácilmente.

O al menos eso pensaba hasta que giró sobre sus pies y vio a Kenzaburo.

Era notablemente alto para ser japonés, tenía un porte imponente y las afiladas y angulosas facciones de su rostro hacían que no necesitara esforzarse mucho para hacer unas miradas muy hirientes.

-¡Uh! Preparatoria sur… Lo siento, creo que mejor me voy- Dijo uno de los sujetos al reconocer el uniforme que llevaba puesto Kenzaburo y luego procedió a alejarse discretamente del lugar a pesar de la mirada asesina que le dirigió el sujeto extranjero.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene, será mejor que te largues de aquí… tengo una alianza con los Zorros- Advirtió el sujeto extranjero encarando al estudiante, si ese sujeto era de la tal "preparatoria sur" seguramente sabría que no era buena idea meterse con los "Zorros"

-Al señor Goenji… No le gustará enterarse de que sus "Zorros" han estado haciendo tratos con chulos foráneos- Respondió Kenzaburo con aires de suficiencia. La mera mención del señor "Goenji" bastó para que más de la mitad de los sujetos que estaban ahí junto al extranjero de acento coreano dieran media vuelta y se marcharan de ahí con un semblante bastante abatido.

La situación se le estaba volteando al extranjero de acento coreano, estaba confiado de poder tomarse Akihabara y formar un dominio propio. Había invertido mucho comprando a la policía local y poniendo de su parte a los "Zorros" que parecían ser la banda más fuerte del lugar, para que de un momento a otro llegara un niñato insolente a dejarlo en ridículo y poner en tela de juicio su reputación. De modo que sacó su móvil hizo una llamada y decidió jugarse su mejor carta...

-Deja lo que sea que estés haciendo y ven aquí de inmediato, hay un imbécil que necesita una lección- sentenció el extranjero de acento coreano.

Pasó como un minuto, durante el cual el extranjero y el par de hombres que aún lo acompañaban e impedían que la chica pudiera marcharse, encararon en silencio a Kenzaburo, que permanecía de pié en el mismo sitio como una estatua de piedra.

Fue entonces cuando volteando una esquina y haciendo retumbar el suelo a cada paso, hizo su aparición una notable mole humana que le sacaba varias cabezas de alto a todos los que lo rodeaban.

-¡Kazarenjo! ¡Haz pedazos a ese imbécil!- Vociferó el extranjero de acento coreano, tratando de apresurar a su sicario de confianza.

-Pero si es solo un niño… ¿para esto me has llamado?- Dijo Kazarenjo mostrándose extrañado. Ante la mirada de pocos amigos de su jefe, dejó de preguntar y se dirigió a Kenzaburo en un japonés bastante chapuceado.  
>-Mira Niño, lo mejor para ti es que no te hagas el valiente y te largues de una buena vez o aprenderás de mala manera lo dura que puede ser una paliza propinada por un ex miembro del Spetsnaz...-<p>

-¿Spetsnaz? Usted no es ni ha sido miembro del Spetsnaz… Recibí una invitación del gobierno ruso el año pasado para ir a dictar un seminario de Jiu jitsu en Vladivostok. Allí me presentaron a una escuadra de los Spetsnaz… No usan a gente de su talla, no serían apropiados para misiones de sigilo e infiltración- Contestó Kenzaburo teniendo que alzar ligeramente la mirada para mirar directo a los ojos a Kazarenjo.

Kazarenjo detuvo su avance… había sido desenmascarado "Spetsnaz" era una palabra muy bonita que aparecía en los foros de internet y conseguía mejores trabajos que decir que solamente fue soldado raso durante un par de años destinado a hacer aburridas guardias en la frontera con China. Pero aún así le indignó que este muchacho fuera tan bocón.

-¡Solo estás fanfarroneando! Si hubieras entrenado con mis camaradas del Spetsnaz ¡estarías muerto!- le espetó Kazarenjo amenazante, tratando de romper esa molesta expresión de calma en el rostro de Kenzaburo.

-No. En realidad estuve ahí y conocí a los Spetnaz, son tipos disciplinados y bien entrenados, con un envidiable estado físico. Lo que se puede esperar de cualquier soldado de primera, pero tampoco son "la gran cosa" De hecho me desafió el Capitán Glinka que quería tener un "combate serio con un artista marcial Japonés". No digo que haya sido fácil, pero lo vencí en tres de cinco rondas y como reconocimiento me entregó "esto"- Respondió Kenzaburo sacando de un bolsillo de su cartera una pequeña medalla en forma de una cruz ortodoxa negra con bordes dorados.

A Kazarenjo casi se le salen los ojos.

-Lo siento señor Kwan… este chico es demasiado "Ninja" para mí...- Le susurró Kazarenjo al extranjero de acento coreano, para luego regresar por donde había llegado y desaparecer.

El extranjero de acento coreano de pronto se dio cuenta que estaba completamente solo, sus dos hombres más leales también habían desaparecido y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando. Tragó saliva sin percatarse, ese sujeto estaba frente a él, había desbaratado su banda sin siquiera moverse un centímetro, ni siquiera estaba seguro de haberlo visto parpadear en algún momento.

-Espero no tener que insistirle demasiado, en pedirle que se retire de aquí y no vuelva a aparecer por Akihabara, ni por ningún otro sitio por fuera del territorio designado para los coreanos. Esta vez me he limitado a las palabras porque hay una dama presente pero… Sepa usted que me cansa sobremanera hablar- Dijo Kenzaburo acompañando sus últimas palabras de un preocupante cambio en la expresión de su rostro.

El extranjero de acento coreano, se dio cuenta que era mejor conducirse con prudencia y retirarse a meditar las cosas en otro lugar… en donde pudiera encontrar ropa interior limpia para cambiarse.

-¿Se encuentra usted bien Yazawa san?- Preguntó Kenzaburo a la chica.

Nico pegó un brinco aterrada al sentir que ese temible sujeto le hablaba.

-C.. Co… ¿Conoce mi nombre?- Preguntó Nico, sin estar segura si estas palabras le ocasionarían la muerte...

-Por supuesto… cuando estábamos en primaria, Hubo una práctica conjunta de Kendo entre nuestras escuelas y recuerdo que usted estuvo presente… es cierto que han pasado años de eso… pero usted no ha cambiado casi nada… y sigue peinándose de la misma manera- Explicó Kenzaburo haciendo ingentes esfuerzos por tranquilizar a la chica.

"¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Estoy hablando con una chica joven!"

Los recuerdos en la mente de Nico llegaron como un trueno que cae y rompe un árbol por la mitad incendiándolo en llamas.

"¡Es Él! ¡El dragón demoniaco del kendo! El niño que vino a mi escuela y destrozó al equipo de kendo que había ganado el campeonato nacional en categoría infantil… después de que eso sucedió, la mayoría no quiso volver a saber nada del kendo por el resto de su vida ¡incluyendo al profesor!"

-Está muy pálida… ¿se encuentra bien?- Insistió Kenzaburo preocupado al ver que Nico lo observaba temblando y con las pupilas contraídas.

"Esta es una gran oportunidad. Tal vez… debería intentar iniciar una conversación"

-Yo estoy bien… ya… me iba para mi casa- Respondió Nico tratando de sobreponerse al terror y buscando hacer funcionar los engranes de su mente.

-Yazawa san, permítame acompañarla por favor… por lo menos hasta que recupere el semblante- Sugirió Kenzaburo que se sentía totalmente incapaz de dejarla abandonada a su suerte.

-Por favor… no es necesario… ya estoy bien- balbuceaba Nico tratando de pensar en alguna manera de escaparse de tan temible personaje.

-¡Ya sé! Permítame invitarla a tomar una bebida caliente… eso le hará recuperar los colores- Dijo Kenzaburo, repentinamente entusiasmado por la posibilidad de incrementar sus interacciones sociales.

Nico se iba a negar nuevamente, pero entonces se percató de que estaban muy cerca de cierto lugar, donde ella podría tener una ligera "ventaja" y sentirse más segura.

La campanilla tintineó al abrirse la puerta, anunciando de esta manera la llegada de clientela.

-Irasshaimase- Dijo la "maid" que atendía el lugar a los recién llegados, ofreciendo una bella y estudiada sonrisa de bienvenida. Pero luego de un instante se percató que se trataba de alguien conocido. -¡Nico chan! que sorpresa verte por aquí- agregó la maid expresando una cierta alegría de naturaleza más personal. Mas luego aquella maid, se percató de que Nico tenía compañía… y no cualquier clase de compañía.

-¿Serán dos asientos? acompáñenme por favor...- Dijo la maid sin poder ocultar un cierto nerviosismo.

"¡Kotori chan! ¡Baka! ¡No te imagines cosas que no son!"

Fueron conducidos por la maid hasta un rincón en donde se hallaba una mesa para dos. Nico no pudo evitar percatarse que no era la mesa en la que Kotori siempre la acomodaba a ella y sus compañeras de la escuela. Kenzaburo estaba totalmente desorientado, Nunca había entrado en un sitio de estos. Parecía existir una extraña mezcolanza de modales Japoneses y occidentales. Él atuendo de la señorita que los atendía, pretendía ser un discreto traje de época típico de los ingleses, pero por la forma en cómo se entallaba en su cuerpo era obvio que su objetivo era resultar provocativo, de manera sensual. Él procuró conducirse de manera discreta y recibió la carta de menús de la mano de aquella maid.

"¡PERO QUE PRECIOS TAN ABUSIVOS!"

Kenzaburo era el hijo único de la cabeza de una familia muy prestigiosa y reputada. Pero no solía llevar mucho dinero encima, Nunca había tenido un trabajo de medio tiempo o algo parecido, todo su tiempo se lo llevaba el estudio o el entrenamiento. Las clases que se impartían en la mansión, no eran nada baratas, pero eso era dinero de la familia y Kenzaburo no vio ni un yen de eso. Lo que cargaba encima era dinero que su madre le daba regularmente para cosas como tomar un refrigerio fuera de la escuela, pagar autobuses, comprar útiles escolares que le hicieran falta o cualquier otro gasto imprevisto que le surgiera de forma inesperada. Kenzaburo rogó para sus adentros que Yazawa no ordenara algo de más de tres mil yen.

-Un café con leche y una rebanada de la torta del día- Ordenó Nico

"dos mil ochocientos yen"

-Un té oolong- Ordenó Kenzaburo.

"setecientos yen"

Kenzaburo se dio cuenta que el resto de la semana la iba a pasar bastante mal. Tendría que complementar su almuerzo con ese horrendo pan de algas que daban gratuitamente a la hora del almuerzo en la preparatoria sur.

Y fue de esta manera que Kenzaburo aprendió la primera lección acerca de interactuar con chicas de su edad:

¡SALIR CON CHICAS CUESTA DINERO, MUCHO DINERO!

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo en esa mesa mientras esperaban que llegara su orden. Miradas iban, miradas venían. Kenzaburo sabía que hablar de cosas como la poesía del periodo Edo no iba despertar ningún entusiasmo en aquella chica y que haberse despachado a una banda chulos a base de sutiles amenazas, no lo hacía lucir precisamente como un "ciudadano de bien"

Pero lo que más inquietaba a Kenzaburo, era precisamente que Yazawa no parecía completamente desinteresada de él y tampoco aquella maid, que continuamente asomaba el morrito desde detrás de una columna para espiarlos.

"No puedo creer que Nico chan le esté haciendo esto a Maki chan… con lo mucho que Maki la quiere y ahora Nico está saliendo con uno de la preparatoria sur. Ahora sé que a Nico le gustan los chicos malos… ...Pero para ser malo, este tipo está muy bueno; es realmente alto y apuesto, además tiene muy buenos modales, parece sacado del reparto de una obra de teatro Kabuki"

Nico aguardaba con la barbilla apoyada en su mano mirando hacia un lado, haciendo como que esperaba la orden. Más de vez en cuando con un rápido movimiento de sus ojos miraba a Kenzaburo y lo examinaba de arriba a abajo, para volver la mirada a su posición inicial.

"Ya lleva rato y no ha sacado su móvil ni nada… ¿soy yo o acaso está tratando de ligar conmigo? sé que definitivamente se trata de un sujeto peligroso… pero no puedo evitar sentirme emocionada… Primero Jouji y ahora él… ¿será que por fin habrá despertado mi encanto femenino? Ahora que lo veo con detenimiento… Los años que han pasado, no le han sentado nada mal. ¿Y si me pide mi dirección de contacto? ¿Y si me invita a algún sitio a bailar? ¡¿QUE VOY A HACER?!"

No sabía si era a causa de los nervios de ser su primera vez en un sitio así o que en la preparatoria sur se había acostumbrado a que sus órdenes se cumplieran con la prontitud del rayo, Pero sentía que la orden se estaba tardando eternidades. En las otras mesas las parejas o los grupos chicas parecían pasar estos momentos consultando las pantallas de sus dispositivos móviles o sacando sus apuntes de la escuela. Kenzaburo no podía hacer nada de aquello, no tenía ningún dispositivo móvil y había dejado sus apuntes de la escuela… en la escuela, a la que pensaba regresar después de lo que él planeaba que sería una breve visita a Akihabara.

-Aquí están sus órdenes disculpen la tardanza- Dijo la sonriente maid a sus clientes procediendo a servir su sencilla orden. Pero no de cualquier manera...

"Le mostraré a Nico chan, que este sujeto es igual a todos y que no vale la pena"

Cuando sirvió su té a Kenzaburo, se inclinó notoriamente hacia él, acercando su rostro para dirigirle una mirada, pero también haciendo una discreta exhibición de su no tan discreto busto.  
>Luego cuando se sirvió la orden de Nico se inclinó exageradamente dejando sus caderas y lo demás a plena vista del muchacho. Ante lo cual Nico al tener a la maid cara a cara, le dirigió una mirada asesina.<p>

"¿Que demonios pretendes hacer? ¡Pedazo de tonta!"

El caso de Kenzaburo, era extraño. Era un joven como cualquier otro y se sentía naturalmente atraído por las chicas hermosas. Pero también había practicado artes marciales de contacto toda su vida y estaba más que acostumbrado a la cercanía del cuerpo femenino. Las mujeres practicantes serias de artes marciales, no solían ser tan escrupulosas y pudorosas como las que no lo eran, y las artistas marciales procedentes del extranjero aún menos. Incluso hubo numerosas ocasiones en las que Kenzaburo compartió vestidores y duchas con chicas así. Más de una teta habían visto sus rasgados ojos. Él caso era, que desde que mediara un código de honestidad y respeto, como el que solía existir entre los practicantes de artes marciales, esta clase de cosas no representaban ningún problema o afrenta a la honra de las personas.

Kenzaburo actuó con tal naturalidad y aplomo ante la exhibición de la maid, que tanto esta como Nico se sintieron súbitamente impresionadas por su gallarda actitud. La maid procedió a retirarse para dejar a la pareja que departiese a su gusto, pero al darse la vuelta de forma repentina no vio a tiempo a otra maid que venía en su dirección cargando una orden y perdió el equilibrio.

Kenzaburo virtualmente se "teletransportó" de donde estaba sentado, hasta donde la maid estaba a punto de caer de bruces y la tomó entre sus brazos, donde la sostuvo un momento y luego la ayudó a recuperar el equilibrio.

El local se llenó de una marea de mejillas femeninas enrojecidas. Kenzaburo prefirió no decir nada, tomó aire profundamente y regresó a su asiento en donde volvió a tener una cara forzosamente inexpresiva. La maid, para la que desde cuya perspectiva de percepción del tiempo aquel incidente había durado más o menos una media hora en la que había contemplado desde pétalos flotantes de sakura, hasta fuegos artificiales de verano, se alejó de allí caminando alelada. Mucho más alelada de lo normal y sin valor para volver a mostrarle la cara completamente roja al par de clientes que acababa de servir.

-Voy a serle sincero e iré directo al grano- Le dijo Kenzaburo a Nico, tomándola por sorpresa ya que aún estaba viendo como se alejaba la maid.

"¡Ay no! ¡Ay no! ¡Ay noooooo! ¡SE ME VA A DECLARAR!"

Kenzaburo inspiró aire profundamente y por fin se lo dijo:  
>-Quiero que me hable acerca del "sukuro aidoru"-<p>

Nico se desinfló como un globo de feria.

Pero de alguna manera se sintió mejor, una parte importante de su corazón ya estaba demasiado lleno de inquietudes y aunque le costara admitirlo, ella era demasiado niña para lidiar con tantos asuntos de esta clase, tan de repente.

-¿porqué alguien de la preparatoria sur está interesado en esas cosas?- Dijo Nico antes de tomar un sorbo de su café.

-Un grupo de chicos de mi preparatoria, ha decidido formar un club dedicado a eso. Ya he oído a varias personas hablar acerca de eso, creo que se está volviendo algo importante y como miembro del consejo estudiantil es mi deber hacerme cargo- Explicó Kenzaburo, sin mentir, pero sin decir la verdad al mismo tiempo.

Era juntar el hambre con las ganas de comer, Nico le estuvo hablando largo rato a Kenzaburo acerca del "school idol", del Lovelive, de Muse y de cada una de sus integrantes, de ella misma como abnegada líder del grupo y todas las circunstancias y vicisitudes que habían tenido que pasar. Kenzaburo se enteró de muchas cosas acerca de su prima y de esta curiosa faceta de su vida, pero supo disimular su interés como todo un maestro de la diplomacia y no hizo preguntas que delataran sus verdaderos objetivos.

Objetivos que por un momento no le parecieron tan claros, Yazawa parecía ser el tipo de Niña moderna y escandalosa que siempre detestó. Pero inesperadamente él sentía que podría quedarse allí toda la eternidad escuchándola hablar y en más de una ocasión se descubrió a si mismo perdido en la contemplación de aquellos traviesos ojos rojizos. En un momento dado se reprendió mentalmente a sí mismo y culpó de aquello a su falta de control de su "naturaleza masculina"

En un momento dado se dieron cuenta de que se estaba haciendo tarde y Kenzaburo se levantó a pagar la cuenta, como una forma de indicar que daba por terminada la reunión.

Mientras iban bajando las escaleras, Nico se debatía entre preguntarle o no su número de teléfono o Nickname en las redes sociales. Ya que él no parecía tener ninguna intención de hacerlo. Era posible que ni siquiera tuviera perfiles en redes sociales, durante su charla Nico se pudo percatar que se trataba de un tipo bastante chapado a la antigua y muy poco enterado de las cosas de la cultura popular.

-Ya es de noche… Será mejor que la acompañe en el camino a su domicilio Yazawa san- Dijo Kenzaburo cuando ya estaban llegando al pórtico de las escaleras.

Nico se estremeció ante estas palabras y se detuvo en seco.

-En verdad agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí el día de hoy. Pero eso no es necesario, mi casa está muy cerca de aquí. Además de que no es conveniente que nos vean juntos, alguien podría malinterpretarlo… hay algo que me olvidé de explicarle, quizás porque resulta obvio: No está permitido que las idols tengan novios-

Aquellas palabras hirieron la mente de Kenzaburo como la puñalada de una washizaki en el estómago. Se quedaron resonando dentro de su cabeza una y otra vez como un grito exhalado dentro de una habitación grande vacía y obscura.

"No está permitido que las idols tengan novios..."

"No está permitido que las idols tengan novios..."

"No está permitido que las idols tengan novios..."

-0-


	7. Chapter 7

La Preparatoria Sur operaba en jornadas de veinticuatro horas al día, los siete días a la semana. Esto era así para que estudiantes de cualquier condición pudieran estudiar, cualquiera que fuesen sus circunstancias personales. Por lo general, había casi tanta gente en la noche como en el día.

El concejo estudiantil, solo solía operar en horas de oficina, aunque de vez en cuando era posible encontrar a alguno de sus miembros allí a altas horas de la noche.

Rena le dio pausa al video en la página de video por streaming. Eran ya tres horas seguidas de ver videos de idols y school idol, tratando de descifrar que interés le podría despertar a un hombre ver esas esperpénticas exhibiciones de baile mediocre, vestuario oferendentino y música con letras dignas de una ronda de kindergarten.

Estaba demasiado hastiada, en la página pulsó el link de "videos recomendados según sus gustos" y apareció un menú con bastantes sugerencias interesantes. Le dio click a la primera sin mirar demasiado y unos acordes suaves y rítmicos empezaron a llenar la oficina del consejo estudiantil, Rena había conectado su laptop al sistema "home theater" que había instalado en la oficina para las exhibiciones de material multimedia.

All ends with beginnings.  
>What keeps the planets spinning<br>The force from the beginning

Llevada por el ritmo, movía la cabeza en su asiento al principio. Pero en cuando terminó la primera estrofa, se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a bailar, aumentando su swing a medida que el coro iba subiendo el ritmo.

So let's raise the bar and our cups to the stars

She's up all night to the sun  
>I'm up all night to get some<br>She's up all night for good fun  
>I'm up all night to get Lucky<p>

We're up all night to the sun  
>We're up al night to get some<br>We're up all night for good fun  
>We're up all night to get lucky<p>

Rena ya se había quitado el blazer y la camisa y giraba en blusa por en medio de la oficina del consejo estudiantil como toda una reina de la pista.

We're up all night to get lucky  
>We're up all night to get lucky<br>We're up all night to get lucky

C-walk, Pooping, Tecktonic, shuffling, Rena dominaba todos los estilos de baile contemporáneo como una profesional exhibiendo una sensualidad de la que nadie que la hubiese conocido como estudiante, la creería capaz.

Hasta el momento en que uno de sus giros la llevó a dirigir la mirada a la entrada de la oficina y descubrir a Kenzaburo que contemplaba la escena debatiéndose entre el estupor y la vergüenza ajena. Rena dejó escapar un grito y se cubrió sus partes presa de la vergüenza, para luego ir a esconderse detrás de la cortina de la ventana.

-Solo vengo por mis cosas… ya me voy- Dijo Kenzaburo antes de ir hasta su escritorio, tomar su mochila, terciarla a su espalda y emprender su salida del sitio. Pero antes de salir se detuvo y de espaldas a Rena le advirtió:

-Solo dos cosas que anotar… La Primera: desde donde está usted da a la ventana y todos los estudiantes que están en el patio principal pueden verla. Segundo: el Setokaichou instaló hace poco cámaras de vigilancia de alta resolución en la oficina y nadie sabe qué es lo que hace con los videos que graba...-

-¡AAAAAAAH SETOKAICHOU DESGRACIADO!- Gritó Rena histérica.

Entonces sonó la voz de Antoine por los altavoces del sistema Home theater:  
>¡No seas tan malagradecida Rena chan! ¡Si hasta me he tomado la molestia de editar tus videos y ponerle afterefects! ¡Como será que ya estás en el top cien de school idol en la página oficial del Lovelive!<p>

Rena corrió a su laptop para confirmar aquello que acababa de escuchar y cuando empezó a revisar el ranking de la página en cuestión...

-Antoine hijo de su gran doble triple...-

De la casta boca de Rena salieron cosas que hubieran hecho sonrojar a muchos obreros de la construcción y reclusos de varias prisiones.

En el alboroto nadie se percató que Kenzaburo salió de allí con un semblante bastante decaído, lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza y su corazón tenía que ser demasiado fuerte como para haber roto esa dura máscara de guerrero imbatible que siempre llevaba sobre su rostro.

Descolgó su bicicleta y se la llevó, no la montó. Prefería ir caminando, tenía demasiado en que pensar antes de llegar a su casa.

Por encima de él estaba una noche sin luna, rota por las luces parpadeantes de la ciudad, a las que poco les importaba la congoja que pudiera estar sintiendo un Joven solitario que caminaba por las calles. Tal vez las montañas en el horizonte que recortaban su silueta contra el cielo estrellado pudieran entenderlo, ya que a ambos tan solo el roce del viento los acompañaba.

-0-


	8. Chapter 8

El rufiancillo novato fue corriendo por las calles procurando no ser visto. Tenía buenas noticias para su jefe, las buenas noticias para el jefe, también eran buenas noticias para él. Si el jefe le veía con buenos ojos su posición en la banda mejoraría rápidamente y pronto dejaría de ser un "rufiancillo novato" Así que entró en el callejón en donde su jefe y los demás miembros de la banda fumaban opio y bebían sake a la espera de que su jefe dictara las órdenes para noche.

Esta no era una noche cualquiera, esta era una noche especial: después de diez largos años el hermano del jefe de la banda y ex campeón nacional de Muai thai, había salido de prisión tras purgar una pena bastante rebajada por verse involucrado en una riña en la que murieron un par de especuladores de apuestas. Esta era una noche especial y tenía que hacerse algo grande para celebrarlo.

-¡Jefe jefe! hay una parejita de jóvenes bajando justo en dirección hacia aquí. La chica está suculenta ¡tiene unas tetas enormes! y el tipo debe tener consigo una buena cantidad de dinero para invitarla a salir...- dijo el rufiancillo entusiasmado, aunque era un botín ridículo hubo razones para que provocara la tan ansiada sonrisa de su jefe.

-Excelente… ¡ni siquiera tendremos que caminar para buscar algún incauto! ¿Qué opinas Aniki? ¿Qué te apetece hacer para celebrar esta noche tan especial?- Preguntó el Jefe a su hermano que descansaba en el fondo del callejón con sus enormes y musculados brazos bruñidos por el sol y las cicatrices cruzados sobre su enorme pecho.

-Yo me encargaré de ambos… he estado reteniendo las ganas de probar una mujer joven durante todos estos años, la voy a violar hasta romperle los intestinos- Dijo el hermano del jefe de la banda, haciendo que a más de uno de sus compinches se le revolvieran las tripas.

-Y ¿qué harás con el tipo?- Preguntó el jefe de la banda complacido de ver que la prisión no había mermado el entusiasmo de su hermano.

-Al tipo también voy a violarlo, en esas prisiones tailandesas uno aprende a disfrutar de los culitos vírgenes de los jovencitos hijos de ricos que caen por llevar drogas o estrellar el auto de papi. Después de eso nos vamos con el dinero al circuito de peleas clandestinas del puerto, que estoy ardiendo en deseos de romper algunas cabezas… ¡Como antes!- Sentenció el hermano del jefe de la banda antes de destapar una botella de sake con los dientes y bebérsela entera de un solo sorbo. Algunos de los secuaces de la banda se arrepintieron para sus adentros de haber dejado la preparatoria sur, lo que estaban a punto de ver seguramente les dejaría marcas en la mente.

"Lo que hagan o dejen de hacer las bandas callejeras, no es mi asunto. Para eso está la policía. Y después de todo necesitamos a los criminales… para mantener a Japón. Ese Japón verdadero más allá del plástico. Es un trapo sucio que necesitamos para envolver nuestra valiosa perla...

Pero hoy no estoy de humor"

La pareja pasó frente al callejón, pero al ver algo en el suelo se detuvo.

Del obscuro callejón salía un grueso hilo de sangre que fluía por toda la acera y luego resbalaba por la calle para irse a perder por una alcantarilla

-D… Deben estar sacrificando animales para algún asado o algo- Dijo el muchacho buscando tranquilizar a su pareja.

La chica no pudo evitar asomarse al callejón obscuro, allí adivinó a ver el brillo de un par de ojos. Un par de terribles ojos que la miraron.

"Youkai..."

El lamento agónico de lo que claramente no era ni una cabra ni un cerdo hizo que a los dos se les pusieran los pelos de punta y la piel de gallina.

-¡Vámonos ya!- Dijo el chico prácticamente arrastrando a su compañera del brazo.

Una mano giró rompiendo el cartílago de la columna, luego arrojó el cuerpo con desprecio.

"¡Eran ellos! Noori Tomoya… Tojo Nozomi… ¡Estaban juntos!"

Notó que su pañuelo no iba a ser suficiente para limpiar tanta sangre. Miró hacia arriba se podía ver las estrellas.

"Ya lo entiendo… 'No está permitido que las idols tengan novios...' esa es una regla del Japón del plástico luminoso… Pero Noori y yo somos hombres del Japón del acero obscuro

Lo que guarda la bolsa no es una perla… ¡es una Katana!"

-0-


	9. Chapter 9

-¡¿quién iba a pensar que Kaburaho sempai se nos iba a adelantar como la School idol oficial de la preparatoria sur?!- Exclamó Noriko desilusionada.

-De oficial ¡Nada! ella aún no ha dado ningún live… aún tenemos oportunidad de alcanzarla- Exclamó Tomoya levantando su puño en alto...

-No estarás sugiriendo que nosotros organicemos una presentación en vivo o ¿sí? Buchou- Preguntó Miki… aunque estaba seguro de saber cuál era la respuesta, repuesta que no quería escuchar.

-¡Por supuesto que SÍ! ¡Nuestra meta es el próximo Lovelive!- Exclamó nuevamente Tomoya subiéndose a la mesa del escritorio.

-Pero nosotras aún no tenemos ni canciones, ni coreografías… ni siquiera hemos comenzado con la preparación física- Se quejó amargamente Noriko.

-Es cierto… Estamos muy lejos de alcanzar a Kaburaho sempai… Ella baila demasiado rico...- Dijo Maya sin poder evitar que se le resbalaran las babas al pronunciar su última frase.

-¡No sean tan Negativas! La preparación física ya la tenemos todos los días ¡Estamos en la preparatoria sur! en cuanto al canto estoy segura que si nos esforzamos podremos lograr algo y en cuanto al baile… estoy pensando en que vayamos de nuevo a la oficina del consejo estudiantil a pedirle a la mismísima Kaburaho sempai que...- Decía Kazuya antes de ser interrumpida por alguien que tocaba la puerta.

Todos se miraron entre sí. No tenían idea de quién podría ser. Miki era quien estaba más cerca de la puerta así que fue el designado para abrirla. No sabrían si este sería el inicio de una nueva batalla, así que tomaron sus posiciones de guardia.

La puerta se abrió y apareció él: Sonoda Kenzaburo, el Dragón demoniaco del kendo, La serpiente marina del Judo, El tifón del karate y uno de los cuatro dioses del infierno de la preparatoria sur... En un instante el aire se tornó más frío en aquella sala y los que estaban allí presentes ya podían ver en sus mentes el túnel que conducía al otro mundo.

Kenzaburo entró en la sala y presentó un papel ante el presidente del club.

-Soy Sonoda Kenzaburo de tercer año… les solicito humildemente que me permitan ingresar en el "club de apreciación del arte musical contemporáneo"- Para luego inclinarse con reverencia ante Tomoya.

-¡Onegai!-

-0-


End file.
